His Once and Future Love
by fuckmeharkness
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have a secret: they're in love. But can they keep that secret, with women being thrown at Arthur and Uther and many enemies looking for Arthur's one weakness? Merthur.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Thank you to those who reviewed/ favorited my last story, I love you guys for it! I hope you like this one as well.

Chapter 1

Merlin pushed himself a little to the left on the stone bench. When he turned his head, a small smile forcing its way to his lips. Arthur, the ever unmovable, was glaring at him fiercely. He quickly smothered the grin, although his mouth was aching to smile again.

"You do realize I know _exactly _what you are doing, yes?" Arthur said scathingly, rolling his eyes and then turning to face ahead again. Merlin allowed another twitch of the lips before answering.

"That's what makes life fun," Merlin replied nonchalantly. He saw Arthur's almost imperceptible nod, and knew from all the time they'd spent together he was rolling his eyes again. Merlin bit his lip to keep the smile away. Arthur leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs.

"Merlin, someone _else_ might notice. What would you do then?"

This time it was Merlin's turn to roll his eyes. "Arthur, I'm your servant! We're allowed to be friendly. And besides, it's not new news that we're good friends. They don't suspect a thing." He hated it when Arthur started in on the what-if-people-see talk. No one thought anything of it. After all, not even Gaius knew, and he knew Merlin better than anyone. No one else would know that the Prince and his servant were more than just good friends.

"I suppose," Arthur replied, not sounding convinced at all. Merlin glared at him.

"Why won't you just loosen up? This could be fun, you know, but only if you let it."

Arthur looked back at Merlin. "I'm the future king Merlin, I can't be-"

"You can _be _whatever you want Arthur. I don't know where you got this idea that the king of all people shouldn't be themselves. If the king isn't, why should the people."

"No one will accept _this, _Merlin. You know that."

"No I don't. And neither do you! I've seen plenty of couples who aren't men and women. There's nothing wrong with that!"

"_I know!_" Arthur shouted. He looked around the practice courts. He smiled reassuringly at the staring knights and waited until they were sparring again before continuing with a much softer voice. "I know. But the people don't."

"So teach them! Show the people there is nothing wrong with it!"

"Camelot needs an heir."

There it was. The stake right to the heart of their love. An heir. As much love and affection and guidance and happiness that Merlin could give to Arthur, he could not give him a son. That was God's little trick to them, one last thorn. Not only were they forced to hide their relationship, eventually something would have to change. Arthur was right. No matter how madly in love they were, Arthur needed an heir.

Merlin smiled again, but this one had a slight tremble. "We'll think of that when it becomes an issue. For now, can you please just forget about it?"

Arthur looked like he was going to object, then nodded slowly. He looked Merlin in the eye. "I'd say it, you know. If I could."

Merlin nodded once. He would too. They kept their eyes locked, their emotions shining in their eyes. Or was it the tears?

"Your highness," a breathless voice asked, throwing them out of their reverie. Arthur unwillingly looked up at the small messenger. "Your father wishes for you and your servant to come to his quarters. He has news."

"What news?" Arthur asked, his attention completely on the boy, who suddenly turned as bright as a tomato. "He didn't say sir. He just said he needed both of you," the boy muttered and then took off, obviously not eager to speak to the prince any longer. Merlin gave a half smile at his shyness before turning to Arthur.

Arthur was gathering his things, preparing to head to his father. His father was another problem in their relationship. Uther already disapproved of magic and Merlin himself. If he knew… it wouldn't go over well with the man. And if Uther knew about his _magic._ Well, he'd be thrown in jail and then decapitated for that one. Not a great way to make progress in a relationship.

In a way, it defined their relationship. It was nothing but secrets and lies. No matter what they felt for each other, Arthur never seemed to realize that the only way they could be truly happy was if they were open about it. Would it be hard at first? Yes, it would probably almost kill them. But then it'd get easier, and soon it'd be perfect. Why was such a brave knight such a cowardly man?

Merlin stared down at Arthur's hand. It swung by his side freely, stretching every few seconds as Arthur's nerves got the best of him. Merlin knew that already; he always showed his nerves in his hands. And now, more than he ever had before, he wished he could take his love's hand and take it in his own, grasping it firmly and making it clear that he was safe with him.

He flexed his fingers, looking away from Arthur's beautiful hands. Unfortunately, he chose to look away to Arthur's face, and met a pair of bright blue eyes that could rival the ocean. Merlin bit his lip, watching as Arthur realizes just what Merlin was thinking as he watched Arthur's hands. Arthur looks down, at Merlin's face once more, than ahead. He takes a deep breath and seems to come to a decision.

He begins to walk _very _quickly. Merlin looks behind him, expecting some giant army to be chasing them for how fast Arthur is walking. He follows silently, knowing Arthur doesn't like it when he's interrupted and he'll find out eventually anyway.

Arthur practically flies up a back staircase to the second floor. Uther's quarters are on the first floor. Merlin is starting to get suspicious, but still he keeps his mouth shut. It wouldn't do well to interrupt Arthur when he's like this.

However, when Arthur reaches the nook in the hallway, he suddenly swerves and darts into. Merlin, however, was looking behind him at that moment, and did not see his master and lover disappear into the alcove. He sped up, searching frantically for him, not at all expecting said love's arm to reach out and catch him in the chest, knocking the air from his lungs as he pulled him inside the alcove.

The alcove was so small they were chest to chest. He stared at Arthur, not at all understanding why they were here. Arthur rolled his eyes again- something Merlin _loved_- and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him firmly to him. His pushed himself against Merlin, flattening him against the wall as his lips forcefully moved against Merlin's as he kissed him. But slowly, the almost painful kisses turned to something softer and sweeter, tasting bittersweet as their lips parted only for a moment before they found each other again. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur as his love did the same to Merlin's neck. Merlin smiled against Arthur's lips as they met once again.

This was not at all like Arthur. To kiss in broad daylight- in an alcove, but it was still very easy to be caught- was not at all what Arthur would do. Arthur seemed to have perfect self control, never letting his emotions show for fear of someone realizing what they meant. But now, as he stared into Merlin's eyes, there was nothing but love and affection on his face. He kissed Merlin quickly one more time before bringing his head back and grinning at him. Merlin grinned back.

"_You're amazing, you know that Merlin,_" Arthur whispered, squeezing Merlin tighter. Merlin grinned and kissed him again before also pulling back.

"Your father is expecting us," Merlin reminded him softly, not at all wanting to face the old man after such a wonderful moment as this. He would do anything to have more moments like this with Arthur.

Arthur's lips twitched sadly. He grunted and looked at the corridor they were hiding from. Then he looked back at Merlin. After so many times of seeing that look, Merlin knew exactly what it meant: Arthur was barely holding back tears. He kissed Merlin once more, and then he was out of the alcove, striding purposefully down the hallow halls toward the stairs. Merlin stepped out, glancing back at the alcove once more before following his love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Of all the things Merlin expected to do, it was not to follow his love into his father's quarters. He didn't _want _to. Of course he wanted to protect and love Arthur, and be there for him when he needed him, but he did not want face Uther. He never wanted to face Uther. Uther is like a lion. He's protective of his cubs and his territory, and so when another lion tries to encroach on his 'property'- Merlin had yet to see evidence that Uther thought of Arthur as something more than a puppet to show and eventually marry off- he gets incredibly protective and bites. Usually very hard. There's been beheadings and burnings and hangings involved.

And that was all that went through Merlin's head as they walked through the oak doors and into the King's private quarters.

"Arthur. Good that you're here." Uther said briskly, sitting behind his desk and rolling up his sleeves neatly. He didn't acknowledge Merlin, but Merlin didn't expect him to. If anything, he was glad.

"I also brought Merlin," Arthur said, gesturing to him. Merlin felt like hitting him. Arthur, the ever-chivalrous, was trying to do the right thing, but it could turn out very badly. Better not draw attention to the fact that Merlin and he were _very _good friends.

"Yes, good," Uther muttered without looking up. Merlin glared at Arthur with a look that said "that's all you're going to get, give up." Arthur nodded slightly and turned back to his father.

"You summoned us father," Arthur prompted after a few seconds of awkward silent. Merlin glanced at Arthur. He was solid and impassive, not showing any signs of emotion. But because of the angle Merlin was at, he could see Arthur clenching and unclenching his hands behind his back. Impassive indeed.

"Yes," Uther responded quickly, looking up at the document he'd been reading. He was often like that around Arthur. Merlin noticed early on that Uther did that only in the presence of someone he did not respect. When he was speaking to learned knights and kings and his advisors, he kept firm eye contact and paid attention to every word. But when he didn't respect someone, such as a prisoner or a commoner, he let his attention wander as he pleased and made it known with gestures and facial expressions that their words and opinions were not important. He was like that to Arthur, much to his chagrin. More than anything, Arthur wanted Uther's approval and respect. He argued against it when questioned and tried to hide, it but Arthur desperately tried to gain his love and respect. He did receive it for moments, such as when he one tournaments or defeated- or took the credit for Merlin defeating- a foe. But it was only a glimpse, and then it was back to reading the morning's report.

"Father," Arthur prompted again, bring both Merlin and Uther from their thoughts.

"King Urien of Rheged is coming to Camelot with his daughter and son to sign a treaty."

"We fought them just a few years ago over the southern border!" Arthur replied incredulously. Merlin had never seen the King Urien but he'd heard all about him and his sudden need to take some of Camelot's land. A lot of good men had died from that. It was so surreal to stand in the King's office, listening to the prince and king discuss that battle so flippantly when people had agonized about it for months back home and some still weren't over it. He understood that they weren't as attached to Camelot's sons as their mother's are, but it was so strange to realize just how much life had changed since that battle.

"Yes, which is why it is extremely important that we put on a good feast and ball and show that we are prepared to make amends. We almost lost that war Arthur, you know that,"

"Yes, but we can't just _let them back in,_ think of how many we lost-"

"We will be saving thousands more by signing this treaty Arthur. The people will not like that we are signing the treaty with their enemy, yes, but they will soon come to realize how vital this is. If we don't do this, we may lose even more. I can't let that happen."

Merlin could only imagine how the town would react when they heard the news that their king was signing the treaty with The Devil from Rheged as he was affectionately called. Somehow, he didn't think that families that were still grieving from their sons' deaths would be able to rationalize it the way Uther was.

"I don't think this is such a great idea Father," Arthur said, still stubborn. "The people won't accept this. Besides, how do you think they'll react in the fields when they see their carriages and knights riding past them? You'll lose a lot of support."

"I have to Arthur!" Uther shouted, standing up from his seat. Both Arthur and Merlin took a step back. Fortunately, Arthur's step was a lot bigger than Merlin's, so they were now side by side. Without thinking, Merlin grabbed Arthur's sleeve. Arthur didn't push him off. "The people have to be protected. With this treaty, we will not only have eliminated a foe but we will have gained an alliance! Under the treaty, they will be bound to help us in any of our fights, as will we to them. This way, no kingdom will wish to fight with us. No one will want to take on the two most powerful kingdoms on this land!"

Arthur stood stalk still, considering. "I suppose,"Arthur said slowly. "You're right father, this is for the best."

"Good," Uther said, calming down and returning to his seat. "Now, I expected for the both of you to get fit for new banquet clothes, and I want you both their when they arrive."

"Of course father," Arthur replied, giving a short bow and then turning to leave. Merlin followed quietly, but then he was called back.

"Oh and Merlin," Uther called nicely. Merlin turned around, ice creeping down his spine. "You will be their prince's servant for the duration of their stay."

Immediately Arthur lunged forward. "Father, he's _my-_"

"You are always going on about what an efficient servant he is, Arthur," Uther reminded him none to gently. "I need the best for this. He can still be your servant as well, but the prince comes first."

Merlin watched in silence as they debated his life. He knew nothing about the _prince_ of Rheged, but if he was anything like Urien he wasn't sure he wanted to serve him. At least he wasn't serving Urien.

"That is all," Uther said, instantly returning to his papers. Arthur gave a quiet sigh and led them out of the room.

"That man is incredible! How are _you _supposed to serve the both of us! You can barely serve me! That man is unbelievable!" Arthur stormed away. Merlin sighed and blew some of his hair out of his face. Arthur was a good man, but sometimes he was a little stuck within himself. It didn't occur to Arthur at all that Merlin would be a little offended that Merlin was nothing but a servant who would be too busy to serve the prince during their visit. As much as Arthur cared for him, the servant-prince relationship was far to ingrained in his brain. He sighed once more and then started after his lover. He probably needed his boots polished or something.

But when Merlin turned the corner, he did not find an Arthur pouting down the hallway. He found a very empty corridor. He started down it slowly, wondering where the hell the prince had gotten to this time. And then, for the second time in ten minutes, an arm snaked out from nowhere.

This time they were simply standing in front of a few windows that curved a bit so it wasn't in view until you got very close. Arthur grabbed Merlin roughly and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Merlin didn't respond, staring at Arthur's closed eyes in shock. When Arthur finally opened them, he immediately asked, "Again?"

Arthur chuckled, running his thumb across Merlin's cheek. "I could barely stand being that close to you without touching you. You won't allow me this one little thing.

Merlin grinned. "Well, I suppose I could. _If _you're good." He couldn't help but smiling as Arthur's lips closed around his once more. For now, it didn't matter that the enemy king was coming for peace and Arthur was treating his lover like a servant and Uther was treating his own son like a commoner. All that mattered was Arthur's lips covering his and his arms wrapped around Merlin, keeping him safe.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Sorry for the long wait, I was working on some Doctor Who fanfiction that is now up!

Thank you again for all the alerts/reviews/favorites! I really love it

Chapter 3

They arrived in Arthur's bedroom within a few minutes of their meeting with Uther. Even though he had seemed fine upstairs, Arthur now looked incredibly worried.

"You can't handle two serving jobs. You can barely keep up with all of my demands." At a glare from Merlin, Arthur quickly added, "It's not that you aren't doing them well or anything, there are just so many things to do. And that snobbish prince from Rheged will be even worse! He's probably self-centered, completely selfish and most likely even unaware that he's doing it! He probably mistreats his servants and he'll mistreat you! Most princes are stuck up like that."

Merlin choked, but luckily Arthur was too busy ranting to notice. "That prince is probably as self-involved as they come! He'll probably ask you to do really stupid things that he could do himself but just asks you to because you're a servant! I mean the nerve of some people!"

Merlin quickly grasped the curtain nearby and stuffed it into his mouth to drown out the uncontrollable laughter. However, Arthur wasn't so preoccupied this time.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning the curtains," Merlin supplied, used to quick responses that kept him from Arthur's usual snotty retorts.

"With your mouth," Arthur said slowly, his eyebrows raised in that I-know-you-aren't-one-but-you-are-acting-like-a-complete-idiot way that seemed to constantly mark his features around Merlin. He'd gotten used to it, and Arthur had even stopped doing it as much once they had become lovers, but it seemed to have become an instinct for Arthur, much as it was an instinct for Merlin to laugh at almost every other thing that came out of Arthur's mouth. It was quite the vicious circle.

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned around. Almost instantly his hands came to his hips, one hip cocking out to the side in an incredibly sexy manner that had Merlin completely distracted. So distracted, in fact,that Arthur had to turn and repeat his snarky comment. "_Merlin, _I said this bed is a mess. You need to learn to be faster for the prince."

"Of course Arthur," Merlin replied, wrenching his eyes from Arthur's toned body and onto the bed before him. He quickly made the bed, all the while aware of Arthur eyes darting around at his every movement. In a way, the sexual tension slowly grew, as Merlin became more and more aware that Arthur's eyes were not going anywhere but his body and Arthur realized that he should look away but couldn't.

Then, before Merlin could make a sarcastic comment about the tension, he found himself smashed against the headboard, his arms pinned above his head as lips came at his with a force Arthur had not used with him when they were lovers. Sure, Arthur shoved him and bullied him much harder, but he was usually so soft and tender when they kissed or did more. It was so foreign to have so much force behind Arthur's lips.

When they parted lips at last, Arthur moved to Merlin's neck, kissing quickly, softly, licking at every few moments in a very distracting manner. Merlin's mind immediately went back to the last time they'd made love.

It had been three nights ago, a very hot and dry night. He remembered thinking about how Arthur would be demanding water at any moment when suddenly thick, toned arms were wrapped around his waist and a cool tongue on his ear, playing with it in a way that was incredibly arousing. And before five minutes had passed they were in bed, touching, whispering, entering, grasping, sighing, gasping and finally caressing, as Arthur fell asleep in Merlin's arms. Merlin liked it better that way, when he could watch Arthur slowly fall asleep and then study his face for a little while, so innocent and carefree in sleep. When Arthur was awake, there was always a worry line or a dubious expression on his face. But when he was asleep, the lines and faces he so often pulled fell away, leaving an angelic face that only those who knew him well knew existed. It had taken many weeks to be able to glimpse that face, and the first time was only because Merlin had to keep watch one night by their campfire. It was even longer before they were lying in bed, arms wrapped around each other, the Merlin could truly study it.

Then Merlin's memories and fantasies came crashing down as Arthur finally spoke. Without knowing Merlin knowing, Arthur had undone his shirt and was slowly kissing down the center of his chest. Now he was stopped, his forehead resting against Merlin's chest. He slowly looked up as Merlin didn't respond to the question he hadn't heard.

"Merlin, don't you ever pay attention," Arthur asked when a small smile. Merlin looked down, just as amused. It was a private joke, seeing as Arthur did often have to repeat things, but they both knew that he was really only distracted when he was lost in a fantasy or memory about their times together. He'd told Arthur this many times, and Arthur could now tell by the look on his face when Merlin was thinking about it. He knew it now. "Get your head out of the gutter Merlin," he said wryly, buttoning Merlin's shirt back up. Merlin almost whimpered, but held it back. Arthur was obviously about to say something serious, and he'd get annoyed if Merlin asked for more while he was trying to say it.

"As I was saying, we'll have to stop this while the king and the prince and their men are here."

"What?" Merlin replied, taken aback. "Why? It's not like they can bust into your chambers! As long as we're careful, there won't be a problem!"

"Except that the prince will have almost as much power to command you to do things as I do. Which means he'll come looking for you, in your chambers in mine…If he notices how much time we really spend together, including…that…time, he'll start to get suspicious, and he'll snoop. We need to begin spending the normal time that a servant and master would, just till he leaves."

"That'll never work," Merlin said firmly, thinking on their past. "We don't last a few hours, much less a few weeks!"

"They'll only be here a week or so. They just need to draft up a treaty and leave," Arthur reminded him.

"What? Treaties take a long time!"

"Except that in Camelot we draft our own treaties before they come to meet us, and we ask them to do the same. Then we review both documents thoroughly, see which items are the same and which ones are different, and spend the week bargaining our differences. Then the treaty will be signed and they'll be gone and we'll be free to do as we please."

"It won't be that simple. As I said, we won't last a few hours," he could recall multiple experiences when Arthur would take long rides with Merlin at random moments when he couldn't bare it any longer. He could also remember many unnecessary trips to the rarely-visited army or other back corners of the castle. In fact, it was quite surprising they hadn't been caught before now, the way they got on. Especially the noises Merlin made.

"We'll just have to make do. It'll be hard, but not impossible. C'mon Merlin. What other choice do we have?" Arthur looked at him with pleading eyes, and Merlin saw the truth in his words. There would be too many eyes on Arthur as prince, and if the foreign prince was anything like Arthur, he'd demand Merlin's every moment. There would be too many eyes on them to make it worth the risk.

"I know," Merlin agreed, sighing. Arthur sunk onto the newly made bed, stirring a bit of irritation out of Merlin. But he quickly stifled it and smiled endearingly at Arthur. "Of course, if we're going to be abstinent for a while, we might want to get all those lost times in before they get here," he said with a playful smile. Arthur took the hint immediately and stood up, slinking toward Merlin seductively.

"Yeah, I suppose we shall. And that's going to be a _lot _of lost times."


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I've noticed that all of these chapters have ended with kissing or sex. Hmm ;)

Merlin stomped down the long corridor between Gaius's tower and the main castle. This was the fourth time that morning that Arthur had called him to his chambers. This wouldn't be all that unusual, except Merlin was supposed to have the day off today. Instead, he spent his morning washing boots, cleaning armor for the fifth time, and fixing Arthur's hair. Not exactly how Merlin wanted to spend his day off.

It wasn't that he didn't like playing with Arthur's beautiful hair- especially when Arthur groaned multiple times at Merlin's scalp massage- or cleaning his armor as long and Arthur was in the room. But it was his day off, and as much as he loved Arthur, he wanted a break. Ever since that meeting, Arthur had been jumpy and frankly annoying. Merlin was made to do chores twice over, either because they're wouldn't be good enough for the foreign prince or because Arthur thought it was likely that the prince would make him do things twice, and he needed to be used to it. And so, Merlin was tired and irritated. If this was how the prince was going to behave, Merlin wouldn't be able to take it.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled in exasperation and Merlin dropped a shirt from the pile of laundry he was carrying. "That is unprofessional. Take it all back to where you got them and begin again. And _don't _drop anything this time!"

Merlin cursed under his breath. This wasn't his prince. For all his gruffness and snarky comments at his servitude, Arthur was a good man and good master. But the good Arthur had been replaced by a drill sergeant. He was worse than Uther in a way. He was mean and abusive. The only thing that kept Merlin from leaving altogether was the knowledge that Arthur did this out of love and protection. But not even that would last much longer if he kept up like this.

"Merlin, what are you doing?"Arthur asked as Merlin made to leave. Merlin winced and turned back around.

"I'm doing your laundry your highness," he said loftily, adopting an innocent expression.

"You don't need to leave to do that! We have a wash basin for a reason. Why are you leaving?" Arthur yelled, pushing Merlin against the wall. His arm banged against the stone roughly, and something in him finally exploded.

"Arthur, I've had enough! This is ridiculous! Pushing me up against walls, making me repeat chores _over and over_. What happened to the old Arthur? You are acting like I'm your slave. I am your servant," he shouted, then took a deep breath and added in an undertone, "and I thought I was your lover but lovers don't do this."

Arthur pulled back like he'd been slapped. "Merlin, this is not how you speak to your master or your prince! How is the prince supposed to find you acceptable! He'll report you for being so rude and bad at things. And then father will start wondering why the prince thinks you're horrible while I think you're good and before you know it father is suspicious of us! You really want him making inquiries about our activities? Father leaves us alone for the most part, and its better this way. The minute he comes snooping, this is over permanently. Now get back to work." Arthur pushed Merlin's injured shoulder and turned away, moving to sit behind his desk. Merlin stood still for a few moments, massaging his injured shoulder and staring at Arthur. This was another weird way of showing love?

This was so complicated! Why did Arthur have to be so hard to read? Why couldn't he be open about his feelings instead of doing strange and hurtful things to protect Merlin? Merlin wanted Arthur to be kind and caring. Arthur was both ten times over, but his way of showing it always ended up with them fighting. He was tired of fighting.

But by the stiffness of Arthur's back as he sat in his chair, and the way he scribbled furiously onto a piece of parchment, he did not want to be talked to. Merlin let go of his arms and straightened his scarf, trying to take back some of the dignity he'd lost in being shoved against a wall by his lover. If they were supposed to be equal –at least in the romantic aspect of their lives – how could that ever be when Arthur was so much stronger than Merlin? Where Arthur was toned and sturdy, Merlin was gangly and thin. Where Arthur had muscle, Merlin had bone. It wasn't that Merlin wasn't strong, he was decently muscled, but he was nothing compared to Arthur. Arthur had been training since he was a little boy, Merlin would never be able to catch up. Which also meant that Arthur had to be 'on top' for most of the sex if Arthur wanted to keep going, because Merlin just couldn't keep up. He was so tired of being unequal! He wanted to be able to shove Arthur up against the wall and take him for the third time in one night, as Arthur did a few weeks ago.

Merlin had his magic, but Arthur didn't know about that yet. It was unfair to him, yes, but Arthur was so up and down about their relationship that Merlin didn't know if he could trust him. Did he love Merlin enough to betray his father in every way? Because loving a magician, a wizard, a _sorcerer_ would be the ultimate betrayal. Uther's hatred of magic would part the two, possible permanently, if Arthur openly loved Merlin. Even just being friends with a sorcerer would be too much. Merlin didn't think Arthur would let Uther execute him, but he wasn't sure. While it was unlikely that Arthur would ever let him die, what about exile, or simply leaving the capitol and never returning? Was Merlin more important than Uther's approval? Merlin wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

Merlin pulled the laundry over to the wash basin. The royal party would be arriving soon, and Arthur was having him wash his clothes. That was something that the women servants that were employed specifically to do so did. He shouldn't be doing this chore at all. He'd prepared the prince's chambers yesterday, but he wanted time to make himself presentable and then go over the rooms again. Instead, this would use up most of his time, so by the time they got here, Merlin would look dirty and worn out, and the rooms would look messy and hurriedly put together.

Merlin worked steadily until he was finished. All was silent in this prince's chambers as he scribbled on parchment. Merlin muttered to himself while he worked. He said things like, "_he doesn't even have anything to write," "he'll get ink on his sleeves, and I'll have to wash it!" and "why doesn't he just let me go and do my work?" _but Arthur either didn't, or pretended, not to hear.

As he was finishing up, Merlin felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He froze, waiting for the criticism. Instead, the hand turned him in his seat, and Arthur bent down to be eyelevel with Merlin. The prince was bending down for Merlin. Not something you saw every day. The prince opened his mouth-

"The carriages have been spotted!" A voice rang through the corridor: a messenger to warn the household. "They've been spotted in the country! They'll be here in only a few hours! The carriages have been spotted!" The voice faded down the corridor.

Merlin and Arthur stood, Arthur's hand still resting on his shoulder. They locked eyes and Arthur lifted it and patted Merlin once. Merlin nodded swiftly, flashing a small smile. To others it'd mean almost nothing other than a friendly pat and nod, but to the two very experienced men, it meant Arthur's apology, and Merlin's acceptance of it. Their grievance forgotten, Merlin left the room, his skin prickling at the thought of this very foreign prince.

A/n: The royals shall be arriving next chapter, and the fun shall begin :D Now, I've decided to reply to the reviews of last chapter here, because I've seen other ff writers do it so I'm going to try it! I'm only going to include the two from chapter three, because I don't remember where I left off in replying. If you want me to reply to your review, please tell me :D So. Here it goes:

Leisurestars: Me too. But maybe we'll see some more later ;) maybe

HELEN: I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY. AT LEAST THAT'S THE :D

So that's it, please review! :D

Oh and sorry to those receiving alerts if the first link didn't work. It didn't load all of the document so I had to go back and reload it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: So a slightly longer chapter. Hope you enjoy the loads of new characters :D

* * *

><p>"Presenting his majesty, King Urien of Rheged and Princess Gale and Prince Logan," the steward announced, sending his staff crashing against the cobblestone of the courtyard. "And presenting King Uther, Prince Arthur and Lady Morgana." He hit the ground with it again.<p>

The foreigners dismounted from their horses- the princess from her carriage- and walked slowly toward Uther, Arthur and Morgana, who were stepping even more slowly down the steps. From Merlin's viewpoint from the steps with Gwen. Servants were expected to stand on the steps to the entrance hall of the castle. According to Gwen, it was to give the illusion of power, though if asked Uther would say it was so that the servants could answer any need their party needed. _Politics_ was Merlin's only reply.

While Gwen studied the King and his children, Merlin kept his eyes on Arthur. Lovers aside, Merlin's spine was tingling, and he needed to be ready to defend Arthur at any time lest one of the foreigners attacked him. Glancing at this King Urien, Merlin knew instantly that he would like him. He was old, with long white hair that went down past his shoulders. He was tall and thin, not at all the typical build for a knight- though Arthur had said he had been an excellent one in his youth- but his eyes were what caught Merlin's attention. They were a deep brown, and so kind and old and sad that it almost hurt to look at them too long. Merlin looked away quicker than most, a dark thought crossing his mind. Is that what all king's eyes look like, having to watch his people die and having death on his hands? And if that's true, is that what Arthur's eyes will look like some day?

His son was a different story. Merlin wanted to smack this one. Prince Logan was kind, with a pleasant face that some women _might_ call good looking- if they had seen a lot of good looking men- and he was a bit fit looking- if you hadn't seen Prince Arthur shirtless- and he was _maybe_ a good knight. Maybe.

Merlin could feel the jealousy building up in his chest like acid, and he hated the Prince even more as Arthur gave him a friendly hug. Merlin was going to kill him.

The girl. Well, anyone could see that Princess Gale was a true beauty. She might even rival Morgana. How she was in brains, Merlin didn't know, but it wouldn't be generous to say most men would marry her on sight. Merlin didn't care much about her, however. He had bigger fish to worry about. Mainly, _Prince_ Logan.

Uther kindly led the party into the dining hall, where the royal family sat down for a private lunch. The royal feast to celebrate their coming would happen at dinner. For now, it was just a quiet lunch and then the royals would be able to see their rooms and tour the castle. They would feast tonight, present their treaty tomorrow and discuss until they left. Unfortunately, that would mean Merlin would have to be present at every meal. And worse, he didn't even know what it meant to serve both men.

"Come sit," Uther said grandly, gesturing to the table. "Servants," he called, snapping his fingers. "Serve the meal." He didn't so much as glance up to see if his orders were being obeyed.

Merlin, Gwen, and an older woman named Maya quickly set about serving. Maya and Gwen handled the food while Merlin was in charge of pouring the wine. He might have poured slightly less for Logan, it was hard to tell.

Chattering ensued. Merlin drowned it out, choosing to focus on Arthur as he spoke with Princess Gale. Merlin quickly gathered that while the Princess was rather quiet, she was also quite sharp. She had no trouble keeping up with either Morgana or Arthur. Merlin had to smile when he noticed Morgana grow slightly frustrated the more and more she realized she'd met her equal or better. After all, Gale was a princess, something Morgana was not.

Merlin glanced at the back of Arthur's head. What he wouldn't give to run his hands through Arthur's hair. If he and Arthur were allowed to be a real couple, Merlin could have walked right up to him, stood over his chair and ran his fingers through his hair all he wanted. If Morgana had been in his position, there was no doubt Uther would have allowed it. But Merlin was different; he was a servant and a boy, a combination that would send Uther into a fit if he knew anything.

Merlin felt the glass pitcher he was holding leave his hands. He looked up, startled, as Gwen marched around the table and refilled Gale's glass. As she came back around the table, she grabbed Merlin by the elbow, pulling him away from the table. He stumbled back.

"You were just standing across from Morgana with a goofy grin on your face and Princess Gale had her hand in the air looking straight at you," she said fiercely. She took a deep breath and sighed, looking up at him with soft eyes. "I'm not trying to be mean but you looked ridiculous. Thank God Uther made a joke at that moment so only Morgana and the Princess noticed, but you need to wake up from your daydreams or get out. We're good friend Merlin, but you can't humiliate us in front of these people."

Merlin nodded, his face reddening in shame. He really did need to snap out of it, or everyone would think Merlin was incompetent. And the Prince's servant for the duration of his stay could _not_ be incompetent.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Uther stood up from the table. "Now, Princess Gale, you will be served by-" He stopped, glancing at Gwen. Merlin realized with a sudden anger that Uther couldn't remember her name.

"My name is Gwen," Gwen supplied, coming forward smoothly and curtsying in front of the Princess. To the untrained eye, it would look like Uther's pause had been planned so that Gwen could introduce herself. Though he admired Gwen's skill, he hated that she covered for Uther like that.

Uther nodded, and looked at Logan. "And you, Prince Logan, will be served by Merlin-" _At least he remembered my name,_ Merlin thought grumpily as he bowed to the prince. "Maya will be sufficient for Morgana and Arthur while you are here-"

Instantly, Merlin and Arthur's heads turned to Uther. _Maya_ will serve Arthur? What? What was going on?

Luckily, Arthur did not protest verbally, but Merlin caught Prince Logan's glance at Arthur and knew that the prince realized that Arthur had not been told. Oh no.

"King Urien, you will be served by Humphrey, who is waiting outside the doors. Now you can rest for as long as you like, then we will be glad to give you a tour of the castle if you wish. After that is the feast. The servants will show you to your quarters." With a sweeping gesture he bowed and motioned for the servants to lead.

"I'll take you upstairs," Gwen told Prince Logan with a glance at Merlin. Logan looked at Merlin then nodded. Just as he was turning away, Merlin saw him glance at Arthur, who was still staring at Uther and was much too still to be normal. Merlin pushed the worry that sprang up with that look, however, and focused on the problem at hand: how big Arthur's explosion would be as soon as the foreigners left the room. With a sigh he stood next to Arthur. Luckily, he was close enough that he could put an arm on Arthur without Uther seeing it. Morgana could, Merlin realized with a spark of fear. Luckily, she was too busy staring at Uther.

Uther sat down just before they left the hall, not looking at his son. Merlin knew he was preparing for Arthur's anger. "Morgana-"

"I'm staying," she replied quietly as the door shut behind them. Arthur moved forward.

"_Why_ am I being served by Maya? You said that Merlin would be both our servants," Arthur reminded him, barely keeping his tone in check.

"And I realized last night that it would seem rude to force the prince and princess to share their servants! It is bad manners. I am only assigning your servants because you've both told me they are the best. Otherwise I would not have. Therefore, my decision is logical. Now don't make a fool out of yourself any more than you already have Arthur. Don't waste your breath and leave before you make certain that the whole kingdom can hear just how much you pout."

Arthur's mouth opened in anger and shock. A moment passed with Uther and Arthur staring into each other's eyes. Then Arthur turned on his heel and walked out of the hall without so much as a glance at Merlin.

* * *

><p>An: Oooh angry Arthur. Who knows what that boy'll do when he's upset ;) _And_ jealous Merlin. What a happy chapter.

Reviews:

HELEN: Haha thank you I love your reviews :D I hope so too ;) and here, I have granted your wish again.

Parrisjade: Thank you. You'll have to wait and see :D

Merthur Dreamer: Thank you. Hmm me too ;)

So Read and review like always! Hope you guys are having a good summer, mines going great so far :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Sorry for the long wait. I had my first surgery. It was minor, but I've been in pain, and it's made inspiration a bit sparse. But I decided that you'd waited long enough. Enjoy:

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Arthur," Uther began, not looking at his son. But though he was not looking, he could apparently see the stiff hand that Arthur held up almost immediately because he stopped as soon as it came up.

"Father, you-you said that we would share. That is insult enough." He held up his hand again as Uther began to speak, not even looking Uther but at a space past his shoulder. Merlin recognized it as one of his techniques to control his anger. "Don't say it isn't an insult. You can say it's to 'give them the best' but regardless of your intentions, it looks like we can't find more than two people who are the best who could serve our guests. And it is an insult to us because you should be able to find them, and it is ridiculous that the prince and ward cannot have their own servants in their own country! I respect that you are king and can chop off my head if you truly wished it, but you are making us look ridiculous. And what's more, I've held my tongue on my issues with this alliance for the sake of putting on a united front for our guests, but now you are making us all look the fool, and you are taking away my personal servant! You look like you are begging for them to like you by making us give up what we have by right! Merlin is my servant. You can't just give him up. It looks weak and he's mine-servant."

Merlin's attention-which was focused on Uther's reaction to Arthur's words- immediately focused on Arthur. That slip- though it would have been fine on its own- was very strange of him. 'He's mine' is not a phrase that anyone would think strange unless you knew their relationship. So why was he making it so obvious that something was different between them. Merlin quickly looked back at Uther. He was staring at his son, obviously angry at being criticized and frustrated, but as far as Merlin could tell he had not noticed the slip. He breathed a small sigh of relief. But the relief was short.

"Arthur, you are not the king. These are my decisions, and who serves you is also my decision. You do not have 'the right' to a servant. I _gave _Merlin to you. I pay for them from the kingdom's coffers, which are controlled by _me._ Do not for one second think that the boy is your right. And I chose to give him to the prince for his stay. Regardless of whether or not you are right, the decision was made public, and changing it now would make us look even more the fool. You-"

But Arthur had had enough. He turned on his heel and exited the hall, storming out of it and giving the door an impressive slam. I stepped forward instinctually to go to him, but a look from Morgana stopped me. I had to be dismissed.

"Boy." Merlin turned to face the king, not at all happy about having to meet his eyes.

"Your majesty?" He replied, not sure what this was about.

"Your orders are the same, regardless of what my _son_ says. You are to serve the foreign prince. And you are _not _to do Arthur's bidding. If the prince thinks that you are incompetent because you are always absent running around for Arthur, the kingdom will look even more ridiculous. Understood?"

Merlin nodded, his throat tight. For the first time, he will truly be forced to choose between Arthur and the king. When Arthur came round to make him do something- there was no doubt that he would- he would have to make a decision. His lover or his master?

It took a while to get to the prince's quarters. Regardless of his knowledge of the castle, the guest quarters were _huge_- Arthur explained that it was intentionally made to big so that all guests would think that every part of the castle was this size- and traffic was heavy as all the camaraderie's things were brought inside, making the journey even longer. He hated when the halls were crowded. The rooms became thick with sweat and fear as servants new and old hurried about their duties. The staff of Camelot was relatively calm going about their duties- except when one of the royals got angry- so there was an abnormal lack of the sweat and fear. But these people were clearly not relaxed. It made me wonder what sort of masters they had to instill such fear and anxiety.

When Merlin finally entered the prince's quarters with a swift knock it was to see him talking animatedly to a young maid that bore their kingdom's seal. Merlin decided that he hadn't heard his knock, so he began to move outside the room. Unfortunately, his Merlin-can-never-ever-sneak-anywhere part of him decided to kick in and he hit the door with his heel loud enough to make the two notice him. But the strange thing was that when he hit it, they both jumped, and not up, but apart. When they were safely on the ground, they had distanced themselves significantly. Merlin's attention was instantly caught. What have a maid and a prince to hide? Merlin began to hope for a nice affair. It's always nice to have something on a potential enemy just to be safe.

It is well known, though not spoken about, that royalty can have sexual relations with members of staff. Merlin knew that culture of their country was similar to theirs, which meant that the reason that _he _jumped had to have been because it was something more than just sex. They had an actual relationship, which was strictly forbidden.

And throughout all this thinking, the hypocrisy never crossed his mind.

"Ah good," the prince said quickly, stepping forward to put even more distance between him and the girl. "Merlin was it?" Merlin nodded. "Well, if you would please begin to unpack my things, that would be much appreciated."

Merlin swiftly set to the task, and as soon as his back was turned he displayed his confusion on his face. Arthur would have said something along the lines of "Unpack my things Merlin, and don't go slow like you usually do. I want it done before I'm sixty." And then he would have stormed off somewhere. But this man didn't even order it. He'd phrased it as a request and his tone was respectful. Since when did royalty have a respectful tone? Even when they were trying to be nice, they used a condescending tone that got a little annoying. All the servants pretty much preferred their ordering tone rather than the condescending one, but this was something altogether new. His tone made it sound as though they were equals. Maybe it wasn't the prince that caused the fear in the servants.

This strange tone of course made Merlin's mind jump again to the mysterious maid.

He must be used to talking to her as an equal, which translates into the other servants. If he ever became friends with this prince- which was incredibly unlikely, but his life is full of unlikely- he'd tell him that and warn him. More devious men than him would have told their king and would be devising some sort of strategy to use it to their best advantage at this moment. Well, they have to me more devious and they have to actually like their king.

It wasn't that Uther didn't approve of their relationship. That was only part of it. Though the thought of Uther's hatred for Merlin if he ever found out about him and Arthur made Merlin's placement of a few of the prince's tunics a bit harder than necessary. But the real reason he disliked Uther was much more about Merlin than about him and Arthur. Uther hated magic. He hated it and feared it blindly. Was their reason to fear magic? Absolutely, just as there was reason to fear a king. They are both power, and power can be corrupted. But most magic isn't bad. If Uther let magic back into the kingdom he would be able to see the abundance of good magic that exsisted. But instead he only saw the bad magic that came with forcing magic out of your kingdom. He wouldn't only see the negative as long as he forced their hands to action with his increase in murder of all people with magical powers.

They would never get along if Merlin showed his true self. It was part of why he kept it hidden from Arthur despite the fact that they were lovers. Did he trust Arthur with his secret? Yes.

Well, to a point. He had no doubt that Arthur would keep the secret from his father. But only in normal circumstances. If they had a fight on a day when evil sorcerer's decided to attack the castle, Arthur could become petty and convince himself that it was Merlin trying to seek revenge and betray him. He loved Arthur, but he also hated Arthur sometimes, his jealousy and his lack of control of his emotions made him impossible to deal with at times.

But all this didn't matter. The point was that Merlin did not have the love of the king that most of the kingdom did, and he would not betray a man who had done him no personal harm when Uther had attacked those of his kind- and him- on multiple occasions. Strange though it sounded, this prince was more of an ally than the king in Merlin's heart. And that scared him. What if Uther did something else to Merlin, and he became so angry he sided with the prince and did something against the king? Though he would love nothing more than to rip Uther from the throne and place Arthur on it, he knew that damaging Uther would damage the kingdom, and trying to also place a new king on the throne would be impossible and just incredibly stupid. Uther needed to step down and give Arthur his blessing, or die of natural causes. Otherwise the kingdom might go into chaos.

But there was a shred of doubt in Merlin. If Uther really did something to hurt him, would he have the strength to stand behind his king? He didn't know.

He needed to talk to Gaius.

* * *

><p>An: I don't remember if I've said this before, but in this story Arthur does not know about Merlin's magic, Morgana is good and Uther knows Morgana is his daughter, but no one else does. As always, review please! I enjoy them greatly. :D

HELEN: Your hopes are shared, but might not be accomplished in this story. I'm trying to be cryptic, sorry if I'm bad at it :D I just like your reviews that's all! They make me smile. :D

Neko8194: Thank you, I hope you liked it. :)

A.L. Cullen: I hope you haven't died from the long wait ;) man my wit is just not available tonight. Hope you liked it though :D

Miss Uzumaki: lol um… I supposed I haven't decided yet. :D And I am keeping this up, promise .:D


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Sorry for the terribly long wait. Summers gotten busy for me! But hopefully this makes up for it: **

"Gaius?" Merlin called tentatively, poking his head into the familiar workroom. There was he was, though accompanied by a patient. He was young and slim, holding out a hand to Gaius, who was bent over it. "Sorry, are you busy?"

Gaius looked up. "Merlin, you live here. Come in," he said impatiently, returning to the man's wound. Merlin gave the man a friendly smile that he returned, though with a wince. Peering over Gaius' shoulder, Merlin saw that there was a cut on his hand that had turned blue. Merlin pushed back the urge to grimace for the man's sake. "What's wrong Merlin?"

"Nothing," he replied quickly, sitting down next to the work table. He fingered a book on the effects of herbs on a human body. "Just…wanted to talk." Hopefully that was enough to hint that what he wanted to talk about couldn't be discussed in front of company. He hoped he'd be finished soon; he'd told the Prince he'd only be a few minutes.

"Right, well I'm almost done with this man's wound and then I'll be right with you." Gaius replied, pulling out a needle and some thread. This time Merlin did wince; he _loathed_ stitches.

Luckily, Merlin was able to absorb himself in _100 Ways for Herbs to Change You_ long enough for the man to get his stitches and be on his way. "What caused that?" Merlin asked, still feeling a little sick.

"It was nothing magical, Merlin. No need to worry," Gaius said briskly, sitting down. "Now, what's the problem?"

"I…I don't know what to do about the new prince," Merlin began, not knowing how to the breach the topic. Gaius raised an eyebrow but said nothing more. "I was thinking earlier…what if Uther did something to the Prince? I have no qualms with the Prince, and _every_ qualm with Uther. I'm not sure I'd pick Uther's side."

Gaius stared at him for several moments, making Merlin feel like he was staring into his soul. Despite his discomfort, Merlin maintained eye contact defiantly. "Well," Gaius said slowly. "I suppose that's your decision, Merlin."

"What use is that?" Merlin yelled, losing his temper. He stood up and began pacing. "How am I supposed to decide? Uther _murdered_ innocent people and all this Prince has done is be here!"

"Merlin!" Gaius said sharply, with a glance at the door. Merlin realized he was practically shouting treason in the middle of the castle. He sat down, feeling defeated. Gaius leaned forward in his seat. "Merlin, I know you have a history with Uther that makes it hard to choose him, but-"

"Hard!" Merlin scoffed, laughing cruelly. "It's impossible to like the man! He has done _nothing_ to make me like him. And I keep quiet for Arthur's sake, but…"

"Exactly, for Arthur's sake!" Gaius said, standing up and moving next to Merlin. "You do this because Arthur needs to come to the throne, and he needs to come to the throne only when he's ready. If there was a fight, and you chose the Prince, Uther would die and Arthur would ascend before he was ready! Think Merlin! Do you think that I choose Uther every time because I like him? I chose him because _he's the key to Arthur becoming king at the right time._ If we screw this up, the future of this kingdom could be ruined."

Merlin put his head in his hands. "He's a horrible man, Gaius."

He felt a hand on his shoulder. The hand gave it a light squeeze. "We have to make sacrifices to make sure Arthur makes it onto the throne."

"But-but couldn't I help him?" Merlin asked desperately. "I could make sure he does right, and then he could be king now…" He stopped at Gaius's shake of the head.

"No Merlin. As much as that would be… a great accomplishment, you would not be able to do it. For one, Arthur's head is a bit to big at the moment for him to listen to anyone, much less his servant." Gaius moved away, putting away more of the medical supplies.

"But I'm-" He stopped at Gaius's look of curiosity at him. He couldn't tell Gaius exactly _who_ he was to Arthur, partially because he didn't know himself. Part of him wanted to defiantly yell that Arthur loved him and valued his opinion above all. The other part wanted to crawl up in a ball and admit that Arthur could just be using him for all he knew. Arthur never did say how he felt.

"I supposed you're right," Merlin said finally. He got up and left quietly, not caring to talk about it anymore. If only he could declare with confidence that Arthur would listen to him. But even now, when he wasn't even king but a prince, he wouldn't always heed Merlin's advice. Really, he almost never listened to Merlin's advice unless it was what made him feel good when they were having sex. Otherwise, it was just "Merlin, you're a bloody servant. Know your place." No, Arthur didn't value his opinion at all.

He walked aimlessly, not caring who he bumped into or disturbed at this point. How could they continue? For all Arthur's promises of affection or at least attraction, they were trapped now. He couldn't go talk to Arthur about his feelings- he wasn't sure if he would even if he was able- forcing himself to be content with his own thoughts. In a way, the Prince was almost handy. It gave Merlin an excuse _not_ to tell Arthur his issues with their relationship.

He loved Arthur. That much Merlin knew. He loved Arthur, and if he could, he'd stand by his side forever, protecting him and ruling with him. Although he didn't care about the ruling part. They could live on the run for the rest of their lives, he didn't care. He just wanted Arthur. An Arthur that's honest with how he feels and isn't afraid to show affection. That's the Arthur he wanted.

But maybe he'd never have the Arthur. Even if some miracle occurred and Uther allowed their love affair, what then? Would Arthur ever openly show his feelings for Merlin? Merlin wasn't so sure he would, and he hated Arthur for that doubt. He wanted to be happy, just this once. He wanted to be able to run to Arthur, throw his arms around him, and let Arthur tell him over and over again it'd be alright. And then make it alright. But who knows if he'd ever have that.

"Merlin?" A curious voice broke him from his dark thoughts. He looked up into the soft brown eyes of Gwen, Morgana's hand maid.

"Hey Gwen," he said weakly, not wanting to talk now. A sudden thought struck him. If Arthur loved Gwen, Uther would probably not have any objection to their affair. He wouldn't let Arthur marry her certainly, but he'd allow the affair. Merlin probably would get hanged.

"Are you okay Merlin? You seem down," the concern in her voice made him smile, probably the only thing that could at this point.

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about," he said, trying to be chipper. He flashed another quick smile, then after an awkward pause said, "Well, I should probably get back to that new Prince. He's probably missing me by now," he said in a falsely cheery voice.

Gwen, reassured, smiled and nodded in goodbye. Merlin strode purposefully down the corridors to the Prince's guest quarters.

"Ahh, Merlin right?" Merlin gave a quick nod, surprised he'd remember. "Would you go down to the stables and give these instructions to the hostler?" He handed Merlin a slip of parchment. "He has very specific needs, I'm afraid."

Merlin nodded, more shocked than anything else. He'd been gone more than half an hour. If he'd been this late for Arthur, he probably would have put him in the stocks for all he knew. He left wordlessly, not daring to hope that he wouldn't receive punishment for his tardiness.

But he didn't. Even when he came back from giving the hostler the instructions, the man didn't say anything. He just gave him instructions to report back before they dined tonight to help him dress and gave him the rest of the day off.

What was going on? Why was this man being so kind?

A strange thought occurred to him. Was he being kind as a ploy to ease the coming peace negotiations? If it was, it was a useless tactic. Arthur would never care that the man had been nice to him, and Uther didn't bother to speak with him at all, much less about this. Although, Merlin thought with a grin, regardless of his motives, he liked being treated as more than a piece of dirt for once.

"_Merlin. _There you are," Arthur's drawling voice sounded as soon as he'd stepped in Arthur's chambers.

"Sire," Merlin answered, using a great amount of restraint to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"Polish my boots _Merlin. _And for heaven's sake, make my bed! This room is filthy; I can hardly be expected to work in these conditions!"

Merlin resisted the urge to punch him and picked up a boot. Some things never changed, he thought, grabbing a rag.

But as he sat himself down to begin work, he caught Arthur's eye, and was surprised to see an affectionate smile tugging at his lips. Merlin grinned, blushing, and looked down, feeling much happier to polish Arthur's boots than ever before.

**A/n: Hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for all your reviews and alerts, I really appreciate it! Now for reviews: **

**A.L. Cullen: Oh well good. The important thing is your health :D Oh wow that sounds horrible. Yeah mine was just minor, and I didn't have a reaction to anything so I was lucky. **

**Merthur Dreamer: Haha of course he will. And yes, he is very conflicted. Your welcome :D**

**Laughsalot12: Thank you! **

**HELEN: A little obsessed with Cenred aren't we ;). Isn't he evil? You really want to marry someone evil like that? You're welcome and thank you! **


	8. Chapter 8

He had to see him. There was nothing else to it. He had to see Arthur.

He hadn't been able to get up to his chambers once. Though he'd done it kindly, Prince Logan had had him running around all day. They had met in a private chamber to treat today, and the Prince had had Merlin fetching scroll after scroll from his chambers as a need arose. And then there was refreshments to be had, clothes to clean, a chamber to tidy… the list went on and on. The result being that he was only able to catch glimpses of Arthur as he ran in and out of the chamber- and Arthur avoided eye contact on each of these occasions- and then later when he'd strode to the practice fields and Merlin had seen him from the balcony.

There was tension in the air, at least as far as Merlin was concerned. He hadn't gone this long without speaking to his prince in _months_. He couldn't very well just sit by and wait for an opportune moments. No, he had to make his own opportunities.

Which was why Merlin was sneaking out of his bedroom _again_- he really did do this too often- and trying to be as quiet as possible. This was actually going much better than usual. He hadn't hit one thing.

He got to the corridors with no problem. At first he started simply walking fast, but then he broke into a trot, and finally a run, from eagerness. He wanted to see Arthur so badly. Boy, did he need to see him, talk to him, _kiss him, touch him, caress him…_

He opened the door and stormed into Arthur's chambers, throwing himself toward the bed. It was a second for him to realize that Arthur wasn't in bed. Another to realize Arthur was at his table, and he wasn't alone.

There at the table was Prince Logan.

Merlin felt like he'd just received an electric shock. He stood there, frozen for a moment. "Merlin…?" Arthur said slowly, looking up from the table. Logan also looked up, though Merlin couldn't read his expression. Arthur's however, was not so difficult. He could see confusion and, well…want.

"Prince Arthur, I was just wondering if you needed me to do anything for you?" Merlin mumbled, blindly saying the first thing that came to his mind. Arthur and Logan exchanged glances, making jealousy rise up in Merlin and burn in his chest. What were they doing in here late at night?

"I'll just be going," Logan said, standing. "We can speak more of this tomorrow?" Arthur nodded, and Logan gathered up his pieces of parchment and left.

"Merlin," Arthur said as soon as the door was shut. He strode toward him and grabbed him by the neck. "You idiot, what are you doing here? We don't need Logan suspecting anything!"

Merlin glanced away from the annoyance in Arthur's eyes and down to his lips. Arthur noticed the look and his demeanor instantly changed. His annoyance changed to tension, and he put his other hand on Merlin's neck. He paused a beat, then pulled him forward roughly, kissing him deeply. Merlin felt himself fall into this kiss, wrapping his arms around Arthur, gripping his back. Arthur groaned into the kiss and Merlin could tell that he needed Merlin just as much as Merlin needed him.

Arthur grasped Merlin tightly, pulling his body toward him. "Where have you been?" Arthur said with a grin, kissing him again. Merlin grinned and kissed him back.

"Been busy," Merlin said, staring at Arthur's lips again. They kissed again, this time softer but filled with just as much passion. "So what were you doing in here?" He glanced at the papers on the table.

Arthur glared at him, angry for disrupting there reunion. Then he sighed, stepping away from Merlin- though he kept their hands intertwined. "Logan wanted to discuss the treaty. He's got an idea that we need to do work _outside_ the discussion room. I can't tell if it's a ploy to get me to agree to something a more experienced man would, or if he's trying to prove himself." He sighed, dropping into his chair. Merlin, seeing the bags under his eyes, ran his fingers affectionately through Arthur's hair, loving that he didn't pull away. "Either way it doesn't matter. I have to go along with it or it'll be seen as combative or something."

"You sound bored and tired," Merlin observed, watching Arthur's frown lines deepen. He looked…older.

"I am bored. And a bit tired. But that doesn't matter, so long as we have peace with them. They have killed too many."

"Wouldn't that be call to fight them and defeat them, not make peace?" Arthur stared up at Merlin, shock written on his face.

"Since when were you one for a fight? You're always preaching about how worthless tournaments are. This is a _bit_ more than that."

Merlin brushed off the condescension, determined for Arthur to understand. "I'm all for peace, believe me, but they've killed so many. Almost as many as-" Merlin swallowed hard. He'd just been about to say _as many as Uther._ But you can't just go saying that to the king's son. He looked away, hating that he had to keep things from Arthur. He wished life would stop being so complex.

Luckily, Arthur wasn't focusing on that. "Are you attempting politics?" Arthur asked mockingly. Merlin glared at him half-heartedly. Arthur rolled his eyes. "It's a good thought, but their kingdom is too powerful. Why do you think we want peace so badly? If they continue to fight against us, the kingdom might be overrun. But together, no one would dare fight us. Not with Rheged as our ally."

Merlin stared at the floor. As well as being a cold-hearted killer, Urien was known for his hatred of magic. He was almost as worse as Uther in his persecution. He was a bit more lenient- he didn't just grab them if they did nothing wrong- but the minute they turn against him they are dead. He doesn't give trials to sorcerers. There were just too many reasons why Merlin didn't want him to be at peace with Camelot. But regardless of his quarters being in the castle, he was as far from having an opinion as he was back in Ealdor.

"Right," Merlin said after realizing that Arthur expected a reply. Arthur didn't seem to hear him, however. He was staring intently into the flames, watching them dance.

A sudden thought struck Merlin. Is this what Arthur would be like as King? Would he, many years from now, be sitting in front of the fire, many more lines on his face and so much more on his already burdened shoulders? A shiver ran down Merlin's spine as he had another thought. Would Merlin still be in the picture when the time came?

Merlin stepped away from the chair as a third idea struck him. No, he wouldn't. His wife, the queen would be here. He would, at best, be fetching the happy couple dinner. In fact, Merlin thought with bile rising to his throat, Arthur would probably have a few children surrounding them too. They'd be one big happy family, and Merlin would be sweeping his floor.

Arthur looked up as Merlin stepped away. "What are you doing?" Arthur demanded, irritated.

"Stepping back…?" Merlin replied, not at all willing to tell Arthur the real reason for it.

"Well don't do that!" Arthur said, standing up. He took Merlin's hands in his. Merlin felt a familiar tingling in his stomach as Arthur pulled him into an embrace. "Never step away," Arthur whispered.

Chills- the good kind- ran through Merlin. He'd never seen Arthur like this unless it was after they made love. Speaking of which- "So just how tired are you?" Merlin asked seriously, pulling away so he could look at Arthur's face.

Arthur's face was blank for a second, then he grinned. "Not tired at all actually. Exhilarated."

Merlin grinned back. "Well sire, would you like me to turn down the bed for you?" He asked, bowing low and waving a hand gracefully in front of him in a grand sweeping motion.

"Sure," Arthur replied, grabbing Merlin's shirt and pulling it up as well as dragging Merlin toward the bed. "Turn it down and _then get in._"

* * *

><p>An: I'm not too sure about this chapter. I think I like it but... I don't know. Thoughts?

A.L. Cullen: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed it :D

HELEN: Well I'm sorry, but I don't think he's going to come into play in this story :/

Merthur Dreamer: Oh wow thank you! Yeah, he does trust Arthur, but I also think that theres always that nagging doubt in him, as there is in the show. Hence, he doesn't tell him about his magic. Although this doubt is more spawned from Arthur's inability to share his feelings. And yes, I try and convey that Arthur really does care :D


	9. Chapter 9

"So where are the girls?" Merlin asked as he tidied Arthur's room the next morning- after having not left it all night. "I haven't seen Morgana or that princess practically since they've arrived."

"Why, you fancy one of them?" Arthur said with a grin as he pulled on his trousers. Merlin grinned and quickly continued his work. He did _not_ need to be distracted right now.

"Not my type," Merlin replied dismissively, keeping his eyes on the ground so he wouldn't grin. "How bout you?"

Arthur couldn't keep the grin off his face as he said, "Me neither."

Merlin grinned, feeling a bubbling feeling erupt in his chest, overwhelming all of his emotions. He'd _never_ felt this happy. It was… indescribable. After last night, well, there was no need to be _un_happy. It was just that they made love- and that was a whole other matter that Merlin would have to think about when his head was less foggy- it was how clear Arthur had made it that he needed Merlin, and he wanted to need him. That, in it's own way, was better than what happened afterward. But that part was pretty good too.

"So what are they doing?"

"Oh, I don't know. I think Morgana was told to entertain the girl while we do the political things. They're probably picking flowers or something…whatever it is girls do." Merlin smiled and busied himself with cleaning Arthur's room.

"Of course sire. Picking flowers is Morgana's favorite activity."

Arthur sent him a glare, but it was ruined by a smile. "Well either way, they are out of our way for their visit. I think the princess might have come just because her father didn't think she could be trusted alone."

"What's a princess going to do? It's not as though she could do anything irresponsible with her whole kingdom watching?"

"I don't know," Arthur replied, his lips twitching. "Royalty can get up to all sorts of trouble if they put their minds to it."

Neither Arthur or Merlin stopped grinning the rest of the morning.

"Merlin!"

"Gwen?" Merlin said, turning at her voice. She was running towards him, a smile on her face. "Shouldn't you be with Morgana and the princess?"

"No," Gwen said, trying to regain her breath. "I've got the day off. I was hoping we could spend the day together?" She looked at him eagerly, biting her lip.

"Sure," Merlin said with a hesitant grin. He continued walking. "So how are the girls?"

"Oh fine," Gwen said, rolling her eyes. "The princess keeps worrying about something, but she won't tell Morgana. Probably something to do with boys or something."

"What?" Merlin said, his pulse speeding up. "Could it have to do with the peace talks?"

"Oh no," Gwen replied dismissively. "Whenever they talk of that she seems happy and pleased. But something's worrying her. Probably pining for a prince back home."

Merlin smiled back, reassured. "So what would you like to do?"

"I don't know," she said with a big smile. "Whatever you'd like."

"Well I usually am working for Gaius… but I suppose on my days off I go to the market." He glanced away. Normally, on his days off, Merlin spent his days off in Arthur room, polishing his…shoes.

"That sounds lovely," Gwen replied, linking their arms. Merlin held his up awkwardly. This was getting a bit out of hand. Maybe he should stop her…

And tell her what? _Oh, sorry Gwen. We can't be together cause I'm in love with Prince Arthur. _

Silence was best.

They spent a slightly awkward afternoon together, one filled with many awkward pauses after Gwen made a not-so-subtle comment about love and Merlin.

They'd been walking down an alley, when all of a sudden she says, "You know, love is a very weird thing, isn't it?"

"Err…yeah." He replied, not at all happy with where this was going.

"It's so complicated," she sighed and let go of his hand. He stared at her in confusion. She turned and looked him in the eye. "So many love triangles." Then she'd turned and continued on, talking about crops and pretending that hadn't happened.

But that was all Merlin could think about. Did Gwen think she loved him? And what was that comment about love triangles? What did _that _mean? Did she know?

No, she couldn't. She must think he's in love with someone else is all. Or simply not in love with her. That must be it.

When he finally excuses himself to do chores- that don't exist- he heads straight for Arthur's room. It's stupid, really, and risky, to be seen together so often when he's supposed to be servant to another man, but he can't help himself.

But when he arrives, Arthur isn't there. He searches through his quarters, then down the hall. He looks over the practice courts, but nothing. Finally, he checks the throne room.

A guard is posted outside. Usually, that means the king is having a private meeting. But Merlin had learned the secret passageways within a few weeks of coming to Camelot. He quickly turned around and moved the tapestry of a bowl of fruit out of the way, revealing a small door. He swung it open.

He was in the antechamber to the throne room. Luckily it was empty. He strode across the room quickly to reach the door. He teased it open slightly. He heard hushed voices on the other side.

"Arthur, you don't really get a say in this. You've already turned down one perfectly-"

"Father, this is not your decision! You can't just- just _decide-_"

"I can and I will. Now, we'll need to make arrangements-"

"No father! I refuse to go along with this! This is ridiculous! I will choose when I'm ready, not _now_, in the middle of peace talks!"

"That is why this is so important! You must do it now!"

Merlin stared at the door. What the hell were they talking about? Arthur had already completed his test to be a true knight or whatever it was. He had a perfectly good sword and a _perfect_ servant. What did he have to choose?

"I'm not Father. This is something I have to do for myself."

It's something that Arthur doesn't like, Merlin concluded. Possibly something he would normally like, but since Uther chose it for him-

"I have already accepted the offer! As soon as peace talks are signed, you shall marry the Princess! No exceptions!" Merlin heard Uther storm from the throne room, though it was like he was hearing it from miles away. He looked down at his hands- they were numb. Actually, his whole body was numb. He stood, feeling like he was standing beside his body, not in it, and opened the door to the throne room.

Arthur was standing in the center of the room, staring at the door his father must have left by. He turned at the sound of the door opening. Merlin took one look at Athur's hopeless face and felt his heart burst into pieces.

* * *

><p>As usual, sorry for the horribly long wait. I'm trying to keep up, but school has started and blah blah blah excuses. So, hope you liked it! I'm really not sure about this chapter, tell me if you think something needs to be fixed. I need to go to bed, and I need to get this chapter up before I do! So, thoughts? Also, did anyone catch the slight Harry Potter reference there? I couldn't resist throwing it in :D<p>

Hope this cliffhanger thing isn't too shocking, I had to put it in some time!

I don't have time to reply individually to reviews this time, just know that I appreciate them all so much- along with the alerts and favorites- and you guys are awesome! Thanks :D


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur left quickly. Merlin knew he couldn't face him just then. He let Arthur go, though it was all he could do to stop himself from reaching out to him. Arthur needed time. _He _needed time.

The next few minutes were a blur. He remembered leaving the throne room, but the rest was just darkness. So he was slightly surprised, but not really, when he found himself standing in Gaius's workshop.

"Gaius," Merlin said, but it was all he could get out. He looked away, tears forming in his eyes. Gaius hurried forward. He searched Merlin's face then wrapped his arms around him. Merlin stared at a pot hanging from the wall, letting the tears spill over.

They stood there for several minutes, Merlin clutching Gaius and soaking his jacket, not saying anything. Then Gaius pulled back. "Merlin," Gaius began, but Merlin shook his head.

"I can't talk about it Gaius. Not yet."

Gaius looked like he wanted to protest but he swallowed it. "Alright Merlin. Would you like some stew?"

"What?" Merlin said, trying to find Gaius through his blur of tears.

"I made stew. Would you like some?"

Merlin chuckled; his tears making him choke a little. He nodded and sat down. Gaius served him some stew and laid a hand on his shoulder. Fresh tears spilled over in Merlin's eyes at the touch, and just maybe, a few appeared in Gaius's eyes as well.

Merlin barely heard the door shut behind Gaius a few minutes later.

"Gaius, come in," Uther said, beckoning the physician forward.

"Sire, has something happened today?"

"What?" Uther asked, looking up from his papers.

"I just… I just thought something in the castle seemed off."

Uther sighed, looking out the window. "Nothing about the castle is off except for my son."

"Your son, sire?"

"Yes, my son." Uther stood and looked down onto the grounds. "I informed him about his match with the foreign princess today," Uther said, so focused on his thoughts that he didn't hear the gasp behind him. "And he wasn't happy about it."

"Are you surprised, Sire? He probably wanted to marry for love," Gaius said, still in shock. His thoughts flickered back to Merlin. It made so much sense now.

"Of course I am surprised!" Uther said, incredulous. "My son has been raised to know that duty comes before what he wants. It doesn't matter what he wants; it matters what is good for the kingdom. And he knows it."

Gaius stared at his toes. "Sire, is it wise-"

"_Are you questioning my judgment?"_ Uther demanded, suddenly livid.

"No Sire!" Gaius said quickly, taking an unconscious step back. "Its just that, well, the boy is so young. As you said, he is a _boy_. Perhaps it would be better for everyone if this marriage was postponed a few years."

"Gaius," Uther said impatiently. "This marriage is a key part of the peace treaty. The man demands that they marry, and we desperately need this peace. Arthur will realize the sense in this soon enough," he finished dismissively.

Gaius bowed his head. "Yes, Sire."

Arthur strode down the corridors of the castle. The castle he loved. The castle he grew up in. He knew every hallway by now. But the hallowed halls had never felt stranger.

_Marriage_, Arthur repeated over and over inside his head. How could he marry? He was just barely a man! He was by no means ready to _marry_, unless…

_No,_ he thought to himself, pushing the thoughts of blue or red scarves and black, beautiful hair out of his mind. That would never be a possibility now. Might as well not think of it.

But try as he might, all that came to him as he walked in circles through the castle was that hair, and those scarves. And thoughts of candlelit nights spent together, or walks in the forest. One particular memory stood out. They'd gone for a "hunt" in the forest alone, and had ended up strolling through the forest. Right as the sunset, they came to the top of a huge hill, giving them a perfect, breathtaking view of Camelot at sunset.

"_This is beautiful," Merlin said, taking in the view. The side of his face was illuminated by the sun, making it seem as though he was glowing. Arthur thought he looked like an angel. _

"_Yes, it is," Arthur said, not taking his eyes from Merlin. He looked over, and seeing where Arthur was looking, smiled and blushed, looking down. Arthur instinctively reached up and brushed against the red of his cheek. Merlin turned, his whole face lighting up in the sun, and put his hand over Arthur's. He stared into Arthur's eyes, not moving, keeping everything still and calm. Arthur gazed back, not wanting to let go of the moment. Then Merlin took his other hand, and clasped it to his heart. They stood there until it was well past dark, unmoving. _

Arthur blinked away the memory- and the tears- and kept moving. He walked into the nearest room.

It was the armory. Arthur glanced over the swords, not really taking it in. His eyes landed on the tapestry of a lion eating a unicorn.

"_That's a bit gory, don't you think?" Merlin whispered, nodding at the tapestry. Arthur rolled his eyes. _

"_And why is that, _Merlin?_" _

"_The lion is gouging out that poor unicorn's throat! Why would someone want to make that beautiful?"_

"_It's probably some sort of symbolism," Arthur whispered dismissively. _

"_Of course it is," Merlin said matter-of-factly. Arthur raised an eyebrow. "It's supposed to symbolize the lost of innocence. The lion has steel claws, can't you see? It's supposed to teach you a lesson about horrors of using a _steel_ sword. You're killing your innocence." _

"_That was…deep of you Merlin." _

"_I'm smarter than I look," Merlin quipped, studying the tapestry. _

"_Hmm," Arthur said in reply, licking his lips. Merlin glanced down at them and took a breath. "You're hot when you're being smart," he added with a wicked smile. _

_Merlin lunged at him, clasping his hands to Arthur's neck and kissing him deeply. Arthur pushed him back against the tapestry, one hand reaching for Merlin's trousers. Merlin moved to Arthur's throat. "Ready to lost your innocence Merlin?" _

_An especially hard bite to the neck was the only reply he got. _

Arthur smiled sadly at the memory. He moved toward it. He reached out, then thought better of it. He rested his head against it instead. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Even though it had been many months since that night in the armory, but Arthur could still swear it smelled like Merlin. He breathed in again, thinking of the mornings that Merlin had come in to wake Arthur. It usually started out the same way…

"_Arthur!" Merlin said cheerily, throwing open the curtains. "Time to rise and shine, dollop head."_

"_Merlin!" Arthur shouted, pulling a pillow over his face. Merlin rolled his eyes and grabbed the pillow. _

_Arthur grabbed Merlin instead._

_He pulled him down against him, putting his arm around Merlin so he was nestled against him. Merlin leaned his head against Arthur, closing his eyes. Arthur did the same, laying his head on Merlin's, closing his eyes and breathing, just breathing…_

Arthur opened his eyes. Suddenly, his arms felt empty. He looked around the armory. It felt so empty and lonely in the dark, dank room. Without thinking another second, or waiting for his mind to start second-guessing his thinking, Arthur sprinted from the room.

Merlin heard a knock on the door. His glanced down at his barely-touched bowl of stew. Shoving himself out of the chair, he went to open the door.

"Yes-"

"_Merlin,"_ Arthur said, pain thickening his voice as he pushed open the door the rest of the way, then slamming the door behind him. He wrapped his arms around Merlin, pulling him close. Merlin immediately put his arms around him as well, one around his waist while the other hand went Arthur's head. He felt Arthur rest his head against his shoulder. He felt Arthur's chest rise as he took a deep breath. Merlin ran his fingers through Arthur's hair and squeezed, keeping his eyes shut tight.

"Merlin."

"Arthur."

"I, this…" He stopped, at lost for words. "I don't know what to do anymore Merlin. I just- I can't think of a way out of this one."

Merlin waited a few seconds to respond, and then he heaved a heavy sign. "Me neither Arthur."

"I- I don't want this to end. Things were finally getting good you know?" Arthur said, his voice sounding watery. Merlin tightened his arms around him.

"Yeah. I know." Merlin turned his face into Arthur's hair, burying his face and mind in the sweet smell of Arthur.

"What do we do?" Arthur said after several moment's silence.

"I don't know Arthur," Merlin said, his voice filled with anguish. He wanted to be in Arthur's arms so much, more than anything, but all he could think was that these times would soon come to an end. "What if this is the last time?"

"Last time for what?"

"For this," Merlin whispered, burying his head deeper. Arthur's arms tightened around him defensively.

"I won't let this be the last time."

"Arthur, your father…"

"No, this won't be the last time. This doesn't change anything. I don't care what my father says, this isn't happening."

"Arthur…"

"_No, _Merlin. _I won't let you go. Not now. Not ever."_

* * *

><p>What can I say, I'm a sucker for the nice dramatic endings. So here is the chapter. Again, sorry for the long wait! You should probably just assume my apology for my lack of ability to update for now on, so the apology will be implied from now on okay? :)<p>

So, I really have to go to bed, I have class nice and early tomorrow. But again, reviewers, you are amazing and I love you and you make my day. And you guys leave awesome reviews, so thank you :)

Hope you loved the new episode as much as I did! So many Merthur subtext moments! I'll try not to spoil it for anyone if you havent seen it, but _the shirt guys. Arthur's shirt. _Okay have a good couple of weeks guys! 3


	11. Chapter 11

It was sunny today. It was beautiful outside, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the cows were mooing, and everything was peaceful. The people of Camelot were out an about, in the market and in the streets, laughing and talking and carrying on with their daily lives.

But the weather outside did not reflect the atmosphere in the castle.

Specifically, the atmosphere in one Arthur Pendragon's room.

After last night, Arthur had taken Merlin by the hand and led him through the castle. The first time they'd passed a set of guards, Merlin had loosened his hand, waiting for Arthur to let go. But he didn't. He tightened his grasp and kept moving. And the guards looked at them, almost shrugged at the other, and kept walking. For some reason, that moment was perfect to Merlin.

And then, once they'd reached Arthur's room, he had shut the door, moving to Merlin and undressing him with a concentration and tenderness Merlin had never seen before. Merlin let him, then did the same for Arthur. And when they were undressed, they made love. It was indescribable how perfect and wonderful that moment was for Merlin. It was beauty in the way Arthur grasped at his body, the way he held Merlin during it, the way he gasped. The way he had touched Merlin after, and held him.

They had made love on the floor, and Arthur had grabbed a blanket from his bed, thrown it over the both of them, and pulled Merlin to him. Then, when Merlin was tucked against him, he'd closed his eyes and gone to sleep. Merlin had wrapped his fingers around Arthur's. And he had received a gentle squeeze in return. They both fell asleep almost immediately.

When Merlin awoke the next morning, he felt more at peace than he had in a long time. He was still wrapped in Arthur's arms. They had not moved since the night before. Merlin snuggled against Arthur, burying his head against his chest, breathing in Arthur's scent. And it didn't matter that he shouldn't be there. It didn't matter that if Uther came in, or basically anyone else, the rumors would spread like wildfire and everyone would know about them. None of it mattered. All that mattered was that Arthur was there, holding him, loving him, keeping him safe.

"Merlin," Arthur murmured. Merlin looked up at him. Arthur's eyes were barely open, his expression still held the peacefulness of sleep.

"Arthur," Merlin says, reaching up with his free hand and touching his cheek. Arthur put his hand over Merlin's.

"I love you," Arthur said, taking Merlin's hand and kissing his palm. Merlin buried his face in Arthur's chest, closing his eyes and smiling.

"I love you too, Arthur."

"Arthur, there you are!" Uther said, beckoning his son to the table. There were the foreign king, prince and princess, sitting around the table. A table to Uther's right- next to the princess- was open. Merlin followed Arthur wordlessly, grabbing the pitcher of water from the serving table and pouring Arthur a glass as he sat down.

It was several from when they had first woken. They had spent a few more hours on the floor, talking or simply looking at the other, caressing or studying the other's face and body. Then, when they had dragged themselves off of the floor and dressed, Arthur had taken two books from his shelves, pulling Merlin to the bed. Arthur had sat down first, Merlin lying next to him with his head on Arthur's stomach. They had read for several hours together, hands interlocked.

"Sorry father. I had business to attend to," Arthur said, not looking up from his plate. Merlin glanced at Uther. From the glance Uther gave him, Merlin could tell Uther knew Arthur had not accepted the marriage arrangement. _Like hell he ever would, _Merlin thought, placing the pitcher back on the table and taking Arthur's food from a kitchen serving girl.

"I have heard you are fine swordsmen, Prince Arthur," Princess Gale said, looking at him and smiling softly. "But I have never actually seen you in training or in combat."

"I train with my men very early most days," Arthur replied, still not looking up.

The princess sensed his stiffness but carried on. "Well may I watch you and your men the next time you practice?"

"Of course, my lady," Arthur replied. He did glance up for a moment this time, though his eyes quickly returned to his food.

Across the table, Morgana watched the exchange and frowned. Her gaze moved to Merlin. Their eyes met and she raised one eyebrow. Merlin's eyes darted to Uther and then to the princess. Morgana raised both eyebrows in shock, understanding Merlin's message. She looked down, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Are we almost to peace then?" Gale asked, a little sullenly. Uther and Urien exchanged glances, smiles on both their faces.

"Yes, I believe we are," Urien replied. Uther raised his glass to him, and the table followed suit.

"To peace!" Uther shouted, and everyone echoed it.

Then Arthur looked up at Merlin, who was refilling Morgana's glass. A shiver ran through Merlin at the look Arthur gave him. He was in pain. Merlin glanced at everyone's smiling faces, and he understood. They were so close to a peace they very much needed. What did that mean for the arranged marriage? Would rejecting it start a war that Camelot couldn't win?

Another shiver ran down Merlin's spine.

"If you could do one thing today, what would it be?"

They were in the woods again. It was a few hours past the meal with their guests, and both Arthur and Merlin were choosing to not mention it. Just the two of them walking through the debris that always accompanies the woods. They were holding hands, helping each other over the fallen trees and branches as they made their way deeper into the trees. They'd left the knights far behind. They'd left Camelot far behind. But most important of all, they'd left the Prince and the Servant far behind.

Merlin smirked and gave Arthur a sideways glance. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I mean. We can't do that _now._ What else, _Merlin?_"

"I don't know," Merlin replied seriously, stepping over a bush. "Be here I suppose."

Arthur smiled but kept his eyes on the ground. "And what would we be doing here, in your perfect world?"

Merlin stopped, pulling on Arthur's hand. Arthur stumbled toward him, grabbing Merlin's arms for support. Merlin grabbed his, laughing as Arthur attempted to straighten himself. When he did, they were centimeters apart. Merlin could feel Arthur's breath on his face. He smelled of sweat and cotton and grapes, oddly enough. Merlin half snorted when he realized this. Arthur, raising an eyebrow at his almost-snort, inched closer. "You know," he whispered. "You're quite attractive when you do that."

"Really?" Merlin whispered back, his eyes moving from Arthur's eyes to his lips.

"Quite," Arthur said, his voice breaking. Then he tentatively brushed his lips against Merlin's. "Quite," he murmured again, moving his hands so one was on Merlin's back and the other in his hair. "Quite."

When they kissed, it was a deep, passionate, slow kiss. Not at all like their usual frenzied, hurry-or-we'll-get-caught kisses. It was the kiss of a couple who had all the time in the world to kiss, and were going to take it.

"That... that was-" Arthur stopped, his head whipping around. Merlin's turned, hearing it as well. Someone has gasped.

Their eyes instantly fell upon Prince Logan, who was standing a few feet off, bow in hand. It was clear he had been hunting. From his startled expression and open mouth, he hadn't meant to find them here. But find them he did.

His eyes moved between Merlin's and Arthur's, obviously unsure how to proceed. Finally, he closed his mouth. With tight lips, he nodded. Then he turned and walked away.

Merlin and Arthur glanced at each other. It was clear that they were thinking the same thing: _What are we going to do?_

* * *

><p>An: So hopefully you don't all hate me :D Again, no time for replying to individual reviews, but I love them all so thank you very, very much. And I won't be talking about the new season, but just saying, there are ways to watch it from America. I'll leave it at that ;)If you guys want to talk about the new season or anything else you can always message me. Hope you guys like it, see you next time :D 3


	12. Chapter 12

So that you are all aware, I will be participating in Nanowrimo this year. Tomorrow in fact. Unfortunately, that means no writing more of this story until the end of November. I won't be able to get a new chapter up until then, unless I get a burst of inspiration and just have to write, so I apologize for this but there's nothing I can really do about it :D. I will delete this when I put a new chapter up after the end of November, but don't expect anything until then. I'm really sorry guys! I got behind in chapters and now I can't write anymore until the end! So, end of the rambling, hope you all have a good November, see you in December!


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. December is a busy month. Hopefully this little Christmas fluffiness will make up for it :D

Arthur," Merlin murmured sleepily, turning over in bed to his lover's side. "Wake up, its-"

There was no one beside him. He sat up like he'd been hit with something, eyes darting around the room. "Arthur?" Merlin asked tremulously. Arthur was never up before him. What the hell was going on?

"Yes dear," Arthur replied in a singsong voice. Merlin turned to see Arthur sitting on their side of the bed, holding a tray of food that was still steaming. Merlin saw stew, biscuits, hot chocolate… his favorite foods.

"Arthur, what-"

Arthur placed the tray on his loves bed. "It's Christmas, love."

Merlin stared down at the food. Slowly, a grin lit his face. "It is, isn't it?"

Arthur chuckled, kissing Merlin's cheek and grabbing a biscuit. "You like?"

"Like? No… I love it," Merlin replied, close to tears. Leaning over, he stretched toward Arthur's lips; Arthur happily closed the space between them.

Merlin grabbed another biscuit, dipping it in stew. It was filled with jam, and the flavors burst over his tongue. He laughed in happiness. "Arthur, what prompted this-"

"Grand, romantic, epic, gesture?"

"Insane change in behavior," Merlin quipped. Arthur nudged his shoulder, rolling his eyes.

"It's Christmas. I thought it was about time I brought you your breakfast."

Merlin smiled happily, digging into his food. Arthur joined in, unable to resist. At one point, he slung his arm around Merlin's shoulder, and they ate in happy silence for a while.

"When's the feast?" Merlin asked.

"At sunset," Arthur replied, somewhat grumpily. "Father is running around the castle humming in excitement. No idea why."

"Maybe-" Merlin stopped himself. He was about to say _maybe he's just chopped off another sorcerers head_, but Christmas was not the time to have this discussion. Arthur would be moody the rest of the day, and then the whole day would be spoiled. "Maybe he's fallen in love," Merlin recovered hastily.

Arthur snorted, not noticing the pause. "Unlikely. Father has about as much charm as a donkey."

"Oh, you mean like you, that one time when you had ears and-"

"I told you never to speak of that again Merlin," Arthur interrupted darkly. Merlin chuckled happily for a moment, reveling in the pouty look on Arthur's face, before returning to his food.

After they were done, Merlin set the tray on the floor and snuggled under the covers, pulling Arthur with him. He nestled into Arthur's side, closing his eyes and breathing in Arthur's scent. He listened to the sounds of Christmas morning, the only noise being the birds and the sound of Arthur's slow breathing. He nestled in deeper, smacking his lips happily. Arthur kept a tight grip around him, warm and reassuring. Under the blankets, everything was warm and cozy on this peaceful morning.

They stayed in bed for the majority of that morning, not rising until the sun was high in the sky. And they only really got up when a servant came knocking on the door with orders from Morgana to "check on that dollophead and his manservant and pull them out of bed with your bare hands if you must."

After taking time to bathe together, and then help each other dress, Arthur went off to the knights to hand out their gifts, and Merlin went to Morgana. He whistled softly as he went through the hallways, thinking of Arthur's strong arms around him, the smell of his body as he wiped it slowly during their bath…

"Merlin, I think you're drooling a little," Morgana said, leaning against her door frame. Merlin jerked himself out of his day dreams and realized with horror that his hand was raised to the door, Morgana's door, and that he had probably knocked and then just stood there like a fool.

"Err…" Merlin said, not really trying to come up with a reply. Morgana rolled his eyes and opened the door wider, gesturing for Merlin to come in. Inside her chambers, Merlin spotted Gwen, who was placing new flowers at Morgana's bedside. "Happy Christmas Morgana, Gwen."

"You too," they both replied, with knowing smiles. Merlin blushed, wondering if her pants were on backwards or something.

"Hey Merlin, were you a little distracted this morning?"

Merlin kept his eyes trained to the floor. "Maybe a little, why?"

Morgana chuckled, coming closer. She grabbed at the top of his shirt. "You aren't wearing a scarf this morning Merlin."

Merlin looked down in horror. "Oh…"

Morgana turned around, going to her desk. In a voice that trembled with laughter, she added, "and you're wearing Arthur's jacket."

Merlin grabbed at the fabric. He knew he'd been too comfortable this morning. Why hadn't Arthur mentioned anything? He's usually so possessive about his clothes. Unless he'd noticed and had _wanted_ Merlin to walk around in it, for people to notice he was wearing his prince's clothes…

Merlin felt his face turn tomato colored. He stuttered, "Err… sin-since y-you sent a servant to check up on Arthur, I was just wondering if you wanted us- me for some reason."

Morgana shook her head, grinning. "Nope. I just wanted to see how you were this morning," she said, her eyes focusing on his neck and jacket. Merlin shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, if there's nothing else, my lady, I'll just-"

"Oh, there is something!" Morgana said, turning to her desk. "Your wardrobe distracted me…" Merlin blushed even brighter red as Morgana grabbed something from behind her desk. She walked over with two packages, placing them in Merlin's arms. She pointed to the bulkier one in his left arm. "That's for Arthur," she said, and then pointed to the right one, "and that's for you."

Merlin grinned. "Thank you my lady! I didn't expect-"

"I know," Merlin said with a genuine smile. "Happy Christmas Merlin."

"Happy Christmas Morgana!" Merlin said, skipping out of her room. If he heard the giggles that erupted from Morgana's chambers as soon as he left, he pretended not to notice.

"Morgana's present, Arthur," Merlin said, placing it on Arthur's desk. Arthur was back, reading a letter and humming something under his breath. Merlin sensed Christmas music.

"Ah. Thank you," he said, then looked at Merlin's package. "Did she give me two presents?"

"No sir, that's… that's for me," Merlin said hesitantly, expecting anger.

Instead, Arthur smiled. "Well, that was nice of her," he said cheerily, opening his present. The wrapping revealed chainmail. _That's why it was so heavy, _Merlin thought, feeling his arms ache a little. "Aren't you going to open yours?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, right." Merlin sat on the bed, opening the package. Inside was…

A bright blue scarf. Merlin grinned, tying it happily around his neck. It was soft and light, the perfect scarf. And underneath it was… a sword polishing kit. There was a note attached to it. _Something to brighten that wardrobe… and make your life a little bit easier. _

Merlin chuckled. Arthur looked up and, seeing what he was, joined in the laughter. Merlin met his eyes, grinning, and slowly, the laughter died down but their eyes were locked. Then Arthur gestured for Merlin to come over. He obeyed, and Arthur scooted out his chair. Merlin sat on his lap, facing him. Arthur clasped their hands. He kissed Merlin lightly on the lips.

"So, that feast tonight," Arthur began.

"Yeah."

"I'm suspecting that I will tire rather soon into the festivities, and I will need my servant to lead me to my chambers."

Merlin kissed him deeply, happiness thrumming through his veins.

"Whatever you say my lord," Merlin replied. They kissed again. Arthur cupped Merlin's cheek.

"Happy Christmas my love,"

"Happy Christmas my prince."

This Christmas, everything was perfect.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

A/n: So its been two ish years since I started this fic? Wow. I've been seeing new reviewers/subscribers and I always feel guilty that I left this, but now that I graduated high school I'D SAY ITS TIME TO FINISH THIS EH?

So basically Logan and Merlin have a really open talk about their feelings. Because that's what real men do.

…

"Merlin, do you think you could grab me that shirt?" Prince Logan asked. Merlin looked up from his polishing. Another oddly polite request. "Thank you," the prince added when Merlin handed it to him wordlessly. Merlin nodded and got back to rubbing a grass stain out of the Prince's armor. Earlier that day the princes had taken to a practice match. Because leaving one of them a sore loser is the perfect way to spur the peace talks. Logan lost thankfully- Merlin did _not_ want to deal with a cranky Arthur- but Merlin had the sneaking suspicion that Logan had let him win.

He certainly wasn't going to let that little feeling on to Arthur.

There was a knock at the door. "Enter," the prince commanded, and the door revealed the maid Merlin had stumbled upon with the prince a few days ago. "Oh." The prince said, suddenly fidgety and awkward. "Merlin, would you mind asking the palace kitchens for the snack? I find I'm ravenous."

"Of course," Merlin replied, bowing. He tried not to stare as the maid blushed more furiously the closer Merlin came to the door. He shut the door behind him, then leaned his ear against the door.

He heard hurried footsteps, then silence, then… a muffled gasp. Merlin had shared enough kisses with Arthur to know that sound. Merlin grinned a little. He was surprised to find he was happy for the prince. He hadn't realized it, but he'd begun to grow affectionate toward the man.

"Merlin!" Gwen rushed up to him. "Wonderful news; I overheard the kings talking and I heard them say that the peace talks are almost done!"

Merlin swayed a little. Almost done? Meaning they'll be gone, and he and Arthur could return to the way things had been? They'd been ignoring their original promise to stay apart from each other, but they had still been more careful than before. Merlin couldn't wait for things to quiet down again so he could spend every night with Arthur.

"But then that king made a comment about going as soon as the weddings done. What does that mean?"

Merlin's blood turned to ice. The thing he and Arthur refused to acknowledge. The-

No.

"I have no idea," Merlin said icily.

"Does he mean Arthur?" Gwen asked, not noticing the look on Merlin's face. "Was that part of the peace treaty? To marry off Arthur to the princess?"

"How would I know?" Merlin yelled, causing a nearby maid to glance up, startled. He smiled stiffly and waited for her to turn the corner. "I'm not allowed in their peace talks. You know that."

"Well yes…" Gwen said, seeming to finally catch on to Merlin's mood. "But I thought Arthur…" It seemed to finally dawn on her why Merlin was upset. "Oh."

Merlin walked away, not glancing back. He had to get food for the prince.

"Ah, thank you Merlin." Prince Logan was alone once more. He gave Merlin a quick smile. "Listen, I was hoping to have a chat."

Merlin stood still. A chat? What? A prince wants to have a chat with a servant?

"Please, sit." Again with the politeness. Merlin hesitantly sat facing the prince.

"I have been hearing whispers around the castle about my sister's and your prince's betrothal." Goose bumps traveled up Merlin's arms. "I was wondering what your take on it is."

"What?" Merlin exclaimed, then caught himself. "I mean, your highness, why do you ask for my opinion? Surely a servant-"

"Arthur's personal servant? Who I have seen conversing with servants from all parts of the castle? Come now, I know you know the mood of the castle possibly better than anyone."

Merlin watched him for a moment. Though he'd initially found the prince's confidence irritating, he now found that with that confidence came an undeniable sincerity. It was impossible not to like the prince.

"Well… I think people are a little startled," Merlin began. "But I think a lot figured that would be inevitable with peace talks."

Prince Logan nodded. He was confirming what Logan already suspected. "Is there much dissent?"

"…I think some may be a little hesitant to wholly love the arrangement because of the events from a few years ago. It's still fresh. Sire."

Logan nodded again. "I thought as much. I for one feel the same."

Merlin struggled to hide his surprise. Why is he sharing his feelings? And did that mean that the king did not share the marriage plans for his sister with his heir? Just as Uther did not with Arthur?

"You do?"

"Yes. I'm not sure that this is the right course of action. It is very soon. After all, we haven't officially made peace."

Logan shook his head, seemingly lost in his head. Merlin was suddenly struck by the thought that perhaps Logan was sharing this with him because he had no one else to talk to. If the king hadn't confided in him in this, perhaps he had not confided in him anything else?

"That is very true sire." Merlin said, lost.

"I thought that war would be the end of us," Logan said suddenly. Merlin stared at him. Then suddenly Merlin noticed the mug on the table beside the prince. _He's drunk._ Merlin realized. No wonder.

"I think our kingdom may have believed the same."

"War against the two most powerful kingdoms would end in nothing but disaster. I tried to argue against it, but father… I think father was just bored."

Merlin gritted his teeth. A king who sends thousands of his loyal subjects off to die out of boredom?

"If it had been my choice, I would have bargained for peace that summer."

Merlin remembered the king's kind eyes when he'd arrived. Was that just an illusion the man had built up to gain people's trust? Was it really the man sitting before him who was the good man?

"If it were your choice, what would you be doing now?"

"I wouldn't be selling my sister, for one," the prince replied fiercely. "She's in love with someone else you know?" He snorted. "A commoner. Runs in the family I guess."

Merlin resisted the smile tugging at his lips. So he'd guessed right about the maid. "Oh. So she doesn't want this marriage either."

"Not at all. Only, my sister is too loyal to show it. But father did this on purpose," he added. "He caught her and the boy a few weeks ago. This is all some sort of sick power play to show her he decides her life." He laughed bitterly. "He controls both our lives."

"The maid…" Merlin began boldly.

Logan looked at him calmly. "Lea."

"Lea… you love her."

He gave a heavy sigh. "It seems to be so. Only it means nothing, because once father knows he will marry me off. My only hope is that he will die before he finds out so that I may choose my fate."

"You'll marry her? If you get the chance?"

Logan stared at him. Merlin noticed his gaze was a little unfocused, but his eyes were shining. "Of course. I love her. I couldn't marry anyone else."

"What if she were barren?" Merlin asked suddenly. "If she couldn't give you an heir, and you knew it, and the whole kingdom knew it, would you still marry her?"

Shockingly, he snorted. "Obviously. I'll make Gale's son my heir. I don't care. I just want her."

He tilted over sideways. "You know Merlin, I feel a bit… sleepy." He yawned widely. Merlin took the cue, which Arthur had given him many times after feasts, and pulled him onto his bed. The prince was asleep immediately.

Merlin stared down at him. He was so confident in what he wanted. It sounded so simple, making his nephew his heir. But it couldn't be that simple. Could it?

…


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So I had zero time to edit this, I just barely got it written, so please forgive me for any mistakes. I wanted to post this tonight because tomorrow, very early, I'm leaving for London! I live in the US, have never flown internationally and my dream is to live in London so I'm dying with excitement but I'm nowhere near packed so I must get back to it. I am also going to Paris and I won't be back until I believe the 25th or so, so it'll be a few days after that before I can post another chapter. But your reviews/favorites/follows will be lovely presents to return home to :) See you in a few weeks!

Chapter 15

The wedding of Prince Arthur Pendragon and Princess Gale Rheged was announced two days hence. Decorations were being hung, replacing the Christmas decorations that brought such fond memories to Merlin's mind. These just brought a sense of doom.

Arthur and he hadn't spoken since their happy Christmas together. Arthur was either buried under a stack of papers in his chambers, not allowing anyone to enter, or in peace talks with King Urien. Merlin guessed that this was Arthur's coping strategy for the wedding, and he chose not to challenge it in case it was actually working. After all, he had no solution to this mess.

Gaius seemed to be watching him more than ever. More than once Merlin caught the wise old man staring at him over his breakfast. Merlin pretended not to see it, because acknowledging it would mean talking about something more than his physician duties, and Merlin couldn't handle that.

After his conversation with a very drunk Logan-which he seemed to have no memory of- he learned nothing he could use against the king to stop this wedding. Magic didn't seem to have a way to stop a wedding that had no reason not to go on-if you disregarded the fact that both the bride and groom were in love with someone else.

Merlin kept watch over Princess Gale. She seemed calm and collected, same as always, but occasionally Merlin caught a frown crossing her face, or her eyes would flicker to the nearest window, whenever she thought someone wasn't looking. Where was this commoner boy she loved? What would he think when the king and prince returned without his love?

Morgana seemed to have made it her personal responsibility to keep everyone happy, especially the princess and the king. Though that may have been Uther's orders. Merlin could hardly see why Morgana would be happy at having a girl she didn't like in the castle constantly.

"Morgana wants to see you," Gwen said, catching up with Merlin on his way to the armory. Merlin handed the polished armor off to a runner boy and followed Gwen.

Morgana was pacing in her chambers when they arrived. She looked up when Gwen shut the door. "Merlin, what on Earth are you doing?" Morgana demanded, swooping toward him.

"I…" Merlin glanced at Gwen, but her expression was impassive.

"You're just going to let this happen?" She hit his arm. It actually hurt.

"Ow! Let what happen?"

"This wedding! You can't seriously just be letting this happen can you? I expected you to be planning something!"

"What could I possibly do to stop this?"

"Oh I don't know," Morgana replied, throwing her hands in the air. "But you always do something."

"What?"

"Oh Merlin, don't play a fool. I've seen plenty how many times you've meddled around here. And you always win. I don't know how, but your meddling always ends up with our enemies caught and the kingdom safe. And now you're going to let that weasel's daughter marry Arthur? You're just going to lie down and watch him slip away?"

"Why should I stop this?" Merlin asked defiantly. "It'll put the kingdoms at peace."

Morgana's expression softened. She collapsed on the bed and patted the space next to her. Merlin sat, wary of her sudden change in mood. "Oh Merlin, sometimes I forget what idiots you two are. We know about you too."

"What?" Merlin gasped, glancing at Gwen. She nodded.

"You weren't exactly subtle," Gwen said. "I tried to talk to you about it the other day, you know, in the market, but you just got really scared and ran off."

Understanding washed through Merlin. Gwen hadn't suddenly fallen in love with him. She'd been trying to talk about Arthur. "But why haven't you said something? Why haven't you told the king?"

"Well first of all, Arthur's never happier than when you're together. Why ruin that? Besides, I think you're good together."

"But we could never be together," Merlin replied, shoulders slumping. "Never mind my rank, we can't have children."

"Oh Merlin, Arthur doesn't care about an heir. Don't you see that? He wants to be a good king, and he wants to be happy. And for him, being happy means being with you. Arthur doesn't think about heirs when he's with you. He's only thinking about you."

"Well, that's why he has me. I think ahead. And there's no future for us."

"There's only no future if you say there isn't. You think that Arthur would be the first king to not have an heir? There have been plenty of kings with no heir. And many of them have solved that easily. There's more to being a good king than just providing an heir, Merlin. And Arthur could be a great king, but only with you there."

"I don't get it. How long have you known?"

Morgana giggled. "Oh since the beginning. I walked in on you two. You were a little distracted. I think that was the first night though. You both acted differently after that."

"Yeah, then there was a lot of kissing in alcoves."

"Wait, you've seen that?"

"Oh dear," Morgana glanced at Gwen and they smiled conspiratorially at each other. "Dear, the whole castle has seen you! You've been going on for months; did you really think you could hide it from a castle full of people when you were so obvious?"

"How many people know?" Merlin felt like his world was collapsing in on him.

"Pretty much everyone but Uther."

"So Gaius…"

"I went to him the same night I saw you. He suspected it would happen eventually."

"Why did none of you say anything?" Merlin burst out.

"Because we knew what Uther would say. Better you had your happiness. We planned to tell you that we all knew as soon as Arthur was king."

Merlin stared at them, dumbfounded. The whole castle knew. And didn't care. The whole castle knew and they accepted it. The whole castle knew and they still loved Arthur.

Then an idea occurred to him. "Are you saying you would all be okay with it if we were open about it? If we were _married_?"

"Oh darling. Only Uther is that close minded these days. Half the servants are gay, why would it matter if our kings were as long as they were good kings? People would talk for a while, but eventually your kingship would speak for itself. People would stop caring."

Merlin felt as though he could sing. But that all came crashing down when- "But none of that will happen if you don't stop this wedding."

"How? How am I supposed to stop this? Even if Arthur and I are…" he stumbled over saying the words out loud, "in love, neither of the kings care what their children want. Being open wouldn't change anything."

"I never said admitting it was the answer!" Morgana said, laughing.

"Well then what is?"

"I'll show you," she said, and opened the wardrobe.

"Oh." Merlin said, Morgana's plan dawning on him. "Huh. That has real possibilities."


	16. Chapter 16

A/n: I'm pretty proud of myself for this, considering its only two days after I got back. Thank you all for being SO patient!

Chapter 16:

"Hi," Merlin said. He glanced at Morgana, then back at the young man stepping out of the wardrobe. "I'm guessing by the fact that you're hiding in the Lady's wardrobe and said Lady's reference to the contents of the wardrobe as our solution that you are the man that the Princess is in love with."

"Fabulous deductive reasoning skills as always, Merlin," Morgana said dryly. "Yes, he is the plan. And his name is Michael."

"No offense, but how are you going to help us? True love isn't really enough to help us." Merlin added the last bit in a whisper. True love had already proven to be useless thus far.

"Its not," the man agreed. "But what is enough is our marriage before Arthur gets a chance."

Merlin was quite sure that his chin had certainly hit the floor.

"Your what?"

…

Michael strode a little too purposefully down the corridor. "Slow down!" Merlin hissed, pulling him back. "You cannot draw attention to yourself. The servants know their own; if they see you they'll know you aren't one of them."

He pulled his arm out of Merlin's grasp. There was a fire in his eyes that scared Merlin a little. "Which way?" he demanded.

Merlin pointed, and Michael continued at his previous sprint. Merlin rolled his eyes and ran to catch up.

When Merlin had finally caught up with him, Michael was standing in front of a door, not moving. The door happened to be Princess Gale's door. Laughter echoed from within the chambers. Even only knowing her a few days, and hearing it only a handful of times, Merlin could still recognize the Princess's laugh. He had no doubt that that laughter was how Michael had located her chambers.

But he did not make a move.

"We should probably get a move on," Merlin said, stepping up to him. "After all, we have the proposal, then the stag party, then the actual wedding, all which have to take place within the next few hours. _So knocking on the door might be a nice first step._"

As if being controlled by a puppet master, Michael held his fist up to the door and knocked twice. The laughter inside stuttered to a halt and the sound of footsteps came closer. Then the door was yanked open to reveal-

Arthur.

Merlin felt like all the wind had been knocked out of his chest.

Arthur stared at Michael in confusion, and then his eyes found Merlin. Merlin could practically feel all the blood drain out of Arthur's face. It turned Merlin's stomach to ice.

"Me-erlin," Arthur stuttered. His eyes stayed glued to Merlin, who could not look away though there were tears in his eyes from the effort- was that why the tears were there?- but he managed to rip them away and return to Michael. "Sorry, who are you?"

"I'm-"

"_Michael_." The way the princess said his name it was as though she were dying and he was the only cure. Merlin tried to remember the last time Arthur said his name like that.

"Gale." Michael's eyes seem to gravitate to her approaching figure, but then his eyes returned to Arthur. "You're prince Arthur then."

"Yes," Arthur said, eyes flashing to Merlin again. His expression made his confusion plain, but Merlin was too busy trying to get this bloody branch out of his eye to care about Arthur's bloody confusion. Apparently no amount of rubbing at his eyes could make it come out and stop him from tearing up.

"Michael, I don't understand." Gale gripped Michael's forearms. "Why?" She whispered finally. "_How_?"

"The Lady Morgana sent for me. Apparently her maid overheard a few other maids discussing… us. She saw fit to bring me here." Merlin frowned. So that's how she knew. Why didn't Gwen tell him?

Arthur's eyes flit between Gale and Michael's faces. He seemed to realize what was going on because his eyebrows were practically at his hair as he backed down the hallway. "Well… I'll leave you to your reunion," he said awkwardly and began to walk away.

But Merlin caught his eye. He'd managed to get the tree out of it, so he could look Arthur straight in the face and say, "Michael and Gale are in love."

Merlin heard Gale gasp behind him. He didn't turn to look. He walked to Arthur slowly. "Michael is a commoner. They're completely in love with each other. Her father found out and is forcing her to marry you because of their relationship. _They love each other, Arthur._"

Arthur's eyes didn't leave Merlin's face as he studied him for a long while. Merlin could feel the whole corridor hold it's breath as they all waited for Arthur to speak.

Then Arthur seemed to break from his trance and he went over to Gale and Michael. "Well then, I think we'll need a wedding, don't you?"

…

Later, the parts of the private wedding ceremony in the commoner chapel that Merlin remembered most were the parts where Gale and Michael made vows to each other and Arthur didn't take his eyes off him, when the newlyweds kissed and Arthur didn't take his eyes off him, and when Merlin and Arthur went to congratulate them but Arthur didn't take his eyes off him.

After suggesting the wedding, Arthur had barely said a thing. Merlin burned to ask why. Merlin had only told Arthur because he knew that it was their best shot, but he hadn't actually thought that Arthur would agree. He'd expected Arthur to make a speech about duty to the people and then ask Michael to leave. Why would he agree so quickly? Merlin had not known Uther anywhere near as long as Arthur, but he'd seen enough to know that his wrath over this complete disregard for his orders would not be taken well in the slightest.

And Arthur knew that! Why would he agree without a second thought? Actually, why would he _suggest_ direct subordination? Merlin wanted to know where the boy who killed whomever his father wished simply because he wished it was. Where was the boy whose entire world revolved around his father's approval?

Gale and Michael returned to Gale's rooms and Arthur and Merlin returned to Arthur's.

"Arthur-" Merlin began, but Arthur was not in the mood for talking. He pushed the door closed quietly, then slowly backed Merlin up against it. A finger on Merlin's lips to silence him, Arthur removed Merlin's shirt in one swift movement. Then the finger was removed, and lips slammed into lips, and Merlin forgot what the rest of his sentence was supposed to be.

…

Arthur requested an audience with the kings and Princess Gale in the morning. He sent it via messenger so that no one could question him directly as to what it was about. All replied that they would meet over breakfast.

Merlin woke by kisses down his spine. He pretended to be asleep for a good while longer to make sure those kisses didn't stop. His ruse was finally broken when he giggled when Arthur's hand brushed against a ticklish area on his side. He turned and Arthur's lips zoomed to his.

They helped each other get dressed, and Merlin felt as though it were the days back before these foreign treaties ever existed, and Uther was too busy hunting sorcerers to notice that his only son and heir to the throne was falling in love with his servant.

They went to breakfast together. Everyone made small talk for a while. Merlin served quietly and didn't drop anything. Gale kept her left hand in her lap as though it weighed a thousand pounds. Three people in the room knew that it was the rock that lay upon in that weighed it down, a wedding gift from Arthur. Merlin had picked it out, because the gods know Arthur was rubbish at those things.

But then the confused, spoiled, impatient kings had had enough.

"So what is it?" Uther asked his son bluntly.

Arthur's eyes flitted to his father, then to Gale. But they finally came to rest on the young servant that was refilling Princess Gale's water cup but was completely missing the glass and was splashing the table because there was a far more interesting and very beautiful pair of blue eyes to look at instead of the glass.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Father, King Urien, Gale and I have an announcement to make."

"Have you picked which castle to make your honeymoon at?" Uther asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"No father. We haven't picked it. Because actually-" Arthur's eyes landed one last time on the servant. "Because actually, we aren't getting married at all."

…

A/N: Sorry I just love cliffhangers :P

Muahaha


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Okay I suck. The only thing I have to say is that I have two jobs now and BOY does that eat up all your time. Anyway, I'd say roughly 1/2 more chapters on this left! Maybe it'll be done before the end of this year ;)

Chapter 17:

Merlin felt his heart stop as everyone collectively stopped breathing. The part of Merlin that was insane whispered inside his head, "_Well that's one way to kill two kings, a prince and a princess."_ But then Urien took a breath, and Merlin's unbeating heart sank to the floor.

"Excuse me?" Urien said, his voice growling in a deadly whisper.

Merlin's dead heart gave a painful squeeze at the look on Arthur's face. Where two months ago there would have been fear, cold, hard determination was etched in his features. Who is this Arthur? "King Urien, your daughter and I have decided not to get married. This is a tad unorthodox, I realize, but since parts of both diplomatic parties agreed, it seemed-"

"PARTS OF BOTH DIPLOMATIC PARTIES?" Uther screamed, launching to his feet. "She is a _girl_! And you are only a prince. Neither parts of your blessed parties actually make any of the decisions! You are part of the discussion for training purposes only. And the girl isn't even part of the discussion!"

"I am part of the royal family; I am part of the discussion," Gale said, standing. Everyone looked shocked at her outburst. As much of an outrage as Arthur's insubordination was, it was nothing compared to Gale speaking at that moment. "You all intended to sell me like a piece of land or cattle, but I have no say in the matter?"

"That is the way-"

"It is done. Yes I know Uther," Gale said, and Merlin's heart gave another painful squeeze. How much nerve did she have? "I know that the world revolves around you and my father's ways. And I didn't say anything, ever, because I was taught that that was my place. But you know what? I can sit here and say nothing and let you sell me to the highest bidder, father, or I can take charge of my own life. No one owns my body or my life but me, and I choose not to be sold. I am not a chess piece, or a bargaining chip. I am a woman, a _princess_, supposedly better than everyone in the entire kingdom except for you and my brother, and yet all the lowly peasants get to choose their own lives and I don't? Why?

"Because I am not male? Well, I didn't choose to be born a woman. But I can choose what kind of woman that I am. I'm sure Arthur prepared several speeches to take all the blame away from me, as is the _manly_, chivalrous thing to do, but the truth is that it is my doing. I am not allowing you to sell me. _I_ am making my own decisions. And _I_ am going to marry who I please. Because that is my right as a human being, even if you say it isn't. You may be the king, and you may rule me, but you cannot sell me. You can give me laws to follow by, you cannot send me to another country to make you richer.

"So goodbye father. I would pretend to be sad about leaving, but I'm not. I'm not going to be taken advantage of any longer. So thank you for your hospitality, Uther, but I'm afraid you'll have to buy a cow from my father instead of a human being. Goodbye."

Gale stormed out of the room, slamming the chamber doors behind her. Uther stood stock still, his face unreadable. Arthur, still sitting at the table, was watching the doors that she had blasted through a moment ago, a dumbfounded expression displayed across his features.

And Urien. Urien sat with a stillness that was disturbing to Merlin. His brows were pulled forward, his eyes burrowing into the doors. His expression was a little angry, but it mainly looked calculating. Where Uther was all fire and thought after he'd had a long shouting match at anyone who would listen, Urien was cool calculation. It scared Merlin.

Then, suddenly, Urien stood. Arthur automatically stood as well. The Pendragons stared at Urien, who was flicking back and forth between Arthur and Uther. Then, in defiance of every possible outcome Merlin had thought of, Urien drew his sword.

"_You_," he hissed, pointing his blade at Arthur. "This happened because of you.

Arthur held his hands in the air. "With all due respect, she made that speech on her own-"

"My girl has been in love with that farm boy for _years_! But she's here with you for a few days and _now_ she decides to speak? No. The two are not unrelated. It is because of you. So congratulations Arthur, you have just bought your country a war." Uther shoved his chair out of the way, actually knocking it to the ground. He moved to the doors, only-

Only to find them locked by a servant who was a lot more scared that he looked. "Please, sir," Merlin said. "Here out what they have to say. Your daughter said it herself didn't she? She wanted out all on her own. No one but her knows what chain of events caused that right?

"But if you start a war over this, something that has happened and cannot be undone, you will be costing thousands of lives and an unthinkable amount of money. It could be the ruin of both of your kingdoms. You wanted peace for a reason, didn't you? You came here for a cause that's important to everyone here. So part of the treaty came apart. You can strike a new bargain."

Fury was clearly on Urien's face now. "Or I can kill you and drag my daughter back home by her scalp."

Merlin gulped. "Killing me might be satisfactory, but dragging your daughter back home will be useless. You've already lost her sir. Maybe not physically just yet, but she won't do anything you say to her. If you force her home, she'll never speak to you again. But if you let her leave now, she may just come back to you. I know you're a king, and that comes with a lot of responsibilities. But maybe think like a father for a second?" Merlin took a deep breath. "Letting her go now could mean that you can repair everything. She may come back on her own. She knows you have to power to go find her and take her home. But what will that accomplish? You'll lose your only daughter and for what? Spite? Please, sir. She just wants to be treated as a real person."

Urien's expression had turned unreadable. Then all of a sudden, he stepped back. Now Merlin could stop seeing stars, and was able to wipe away the trickle of blood on his neck that had formed from Urien squeezing his dagger against it.

"What's your name, boy?" Urien growled.

"Mer-rlin," he forced out.

"Well, Merlin, you're not the average servant, are you?" Urien said. Merlin tried to discern what Urien was feeling at that moment, but his expression was still unreadable.

Urien turned to Uther. Urien's attention now away from him, Merlin's eyes found Arthur immediately. Arthur was staring at him with a similar expression to Urien's. Then he glanced at Urien as he began to speak. Merlin tore his eyes away from Arthur, his heart aching for what that look might mean, and listened to Urien.

"I believe that even without their marriage, the terms of our treaty are still acceptable," Urien growled out. "I will sign if you will Uther."

Uther unfroze and said, "Yes-yes of course!"

A guard brought over the rough draft of the treaty. Urien took a quill and slashed through the line about Arthur and Gale's marriage. Then he scribbled his signature. He thrust the treaty at Uther wordlessly. He signed, and then the three men stared at each other.

"Well, that's that then. I'll be going now. I appreciate the hospitality." And with a curt nod, Urien strode out, not at all unlike how his daughter had a few minutes earlier, just with slightly less anger.

…

"She's gone?" Merlin gasped, out of breath from his sprint from the banquet hall to Morgana's chambers.

Morgana, true to her nature, was calmly sewing- an activity Merlin had never seen her do before- as the world went to hell around her. "Yes, she left a half hour ago."

"He's gone!" Arthur shouted, running into Morgana's chambers and stopping beside Merlin. "Urien's just left for his kingdom. Is Gale safe?"

"Yes! We had Gwen waiting with Michael in the stables, her bags all packed, and they galloped off in the opposite direction of Urien's kingdom. We hadn't expected Gale's entrance to be quiet so sudden though. Care to explain?"

Merlin rehashed the unbelievable events of that morning. When he was finished, Morgana rose to hug Merlin. "You saved her! You saved everything!"

"Yes, you did didn't you." Merlin turned to see Arthur smiling wryly at him. Merlin grinned back.

Then Arthur intertwined his fingers with Merlin's, and once more Merlin's heart felt like it was going to give out. "You're all going to be the death of me," Merlin said, rubbing his chest.

A/N: So! Basically all of Gale's speech came from my frustration over the Texas situation/ the world's inability to realize that women are equal. And who knew Urien could be such a positive father figure. And thank you to recent followers of this story who reminded me that I had some updating to do for this! Almost there!


	18. Chapter 18: Epilogue

The Last Chapter (Epilogue)

A/N: So guys, it's been amazing! I really appreciate all the love I've gotten throughout this story, and hopefully I'll write more Merthur in the future, because I'm going to miss these guys. Thank you all!

The King died on his 77th birthday. _"Not bad,"_ Gwaine had whispered to Merlin during the funeral. "_Took him bloody long enough. I think he stayed on so long just to keep you off the throne." _Thankfully the choir had been singing at that point, because Merlin snorted rather loudly. Luckily, only Gwaine and Morgana heard.

"_Of course not," _Morgana whispered back. "_He stayed on because no one in the afterlife is going to treat him so well as they did here. No one will put up with his big head now."_

It took Arthur two days to look anyone other than Merlin in the eye. Though Merlin held Arthur every night to keep the demons at bay, it took him three weeks before he would hold Merlin's hand in public. And it was two months before, on a hunting trip, Arthur kissed Merlin when he shot an arrow into the boar's side. All the knights had cheered.

It took six months for Arthur, stumbling into their chambers, drunk off his ass from a feast of the new year, to drunkenly slur out, "_Marry me, Muhlin." _And then another two days before the hangover wore off and he was able to get down on one knee and do it properly with candles and a picnic at sunset in the forest.

And it was a year, three months and two days after Uther's death that Merlin and Arthur became husband and husband.

For the best man speeches, Leon stood up, swaying a little, raised his glass and shouted, "FINALLY!" at the top of his lungs. The whole room had cheered. And Gwaine, even more drunk than Leon, had jumped onto the table, and amid small screams of horror (mostly from Percival), Gwaine took a flower out of his pocket and shouted at Gwen, "Marry me, fair maiden!" flung it in her general direction (hitting Morgana), and then promptly toppled off the table. He hadn't actually remembered the proposal in the morning, but he stuck by it and nagged Gwen until she said yes. Gale and Morgana were her bridesmaids.

After their one-year anniversary feast, two tipsy men stumbled their way up to their chamber. Cursing as the door kept turning sideways and was making it very difficult for him to open, Arthur dutifully stood aside, hoping for Merlin to open the door. He did, though not with his hands.

Merlin was instantly sober when he realized what he'd done. But Arthur simply stumbled into their chamber like nothing was the matter.

Arthur turned around, and Merlin, cringing at the expected anger, was instead frozen from shock as Arthur smashed him against the wall.

Fingers were coursing through Merlin's hair and a tongue was sliding across his teeth before he unfroze and kissed back.

Though he froze again a few seconds later when, between frenzied kisses, Arthur had whispered, "I always knew you were something special."

Then, after a few more kisses, he said, "does this mean you can just magic on the lube?"

No one saw them for two days, though after they reappeared, several servants swore they felt the whole castle shaking.


End file.
